New Perspective
by I-Was-a-Bird
Summary: La Guerre est finie. Les survivants reprennent le chemin de Poudlard. Tout a changé,les enfants-soldats sont devenus des adultes bien différents. Ils ont besoin les uns des autres pour effacer les plaies les plus profondes, quitte à bousculer les codes...
1. Dans le journal de Pansy I

Bonjour,

Je ne sais même pas comment j'ose revenir sur ce site après avoir abandonné Wind of Change comme une vielle chaussette... D'ailleurs, j'm'en veux par rapport à ceux/celles qui attendaient la suite : je sais à quelle point ça peut être frustrant. Alors excusez moi, mais notez que pour cette fiction, j'ai tout de même quelques chapitres d'avance, histoire de m'assurer de poster... Sûrement chaque fin de mois ?

J'ai écris New Perspective comme une thérapie, comme pour me retrouver, alors de mon point de vue, tout cela ressemble trop à une autobiographie. Pourtant les personnages sont là. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais ils ont grandit avec nous, on a longtemps vécu prés d'eux, ils sont juste là, dans le dernier tome d'Harry Potter qui traîne sur notre table de nuit... Je me suis trop attaché à eux je crois, j'ai voulu leur recréé un monde. Et ce monde, j'ose croire que je ne me trompe pas, me semble plus réaliste quoi qu'aussi utopique qu'une FanFiction HPDM ne puisse l'être. Bref, tout ça sort de mon esprit tordu, de l'histoire et des personnages de JKR et de la musique qui m'inspire bien souvent.

Bonne lecture (ou pas?)

.

.

.

Trente Août 2011,

« Cher journal »,

Je n'ai jamais compris ce que cette phrase voulais dire, mais en ce moment, j'ai tellement envie d'écrire qu'il semblerait que tu sois la dernière solution pour y arriver. En fait, je crois plutôt que je n'ai rien à écrire de personnel… Je ne veux pas écrire ma vie, je veux la vivre, et depuis la fin de la guerre, chacun ne le sais que trop. Pourtant, j'ai besoin d'écrire, de laisser une trace, d'expliquer mes peurs et mes désirs. Surtout mes peurs. La vie n'est pas un compte de fée, et si je continue à lire, c'est sûrement pour croire encore en cette magie que la guerre nous a prit.

Je fais partie de ceux que les historiens appellent déjà « les survivants », bien que ce mot ait été surtout utilisé pour Potter. Mais ça, c'était avant la guerre, car aujourd'hui, quelques mois après la bataille finale, les 'adultes' ont bien compris qu'il n'y avait pas que l'élu qui a été sacrifié pour cet affrontement. Mais tous les enfants du Bien et les rejetons du Mal. Car c'est comme ça qu'ils nous ont appelé au ministère, après nous avoir collé un procès pour être « de la famille de ».

Sans trop que je ne comprennent pourquoi, Granger, héroïne de guerre, avait demander à ce que nos procès soient annulés, parce qu'on n'étaient tous que des enfants, que nous n'avions pas forcément eu le choix, que dans la part de la population à laquelle j'appartiens, les mariages arrangés existent toujours, alors je ne vous parle pas de l'ouverture d'esprit quant aux idées politiques… Elle avait obtenu gain de cause pour la plupart d'entre nous, fils et filles de Mangemorts, sauf pour Crabbe, qui y avait laissé sa peau, Goyle, Flint et quelques autres, qui avaient commis des crimes délibérément. Mais notre cas est précaire car le ministère n'a toujours pas confiance en nous, Serpentard par naissance. Il nous a été demandé de choisir entre quitter le pays et retourner à Poudlard. Cette deuxième proposition comprenait : avoir nos ASPIC et resserrer les liens entre maisons. Cela n'a jamais été notre fort… Cela ne nous est jamais passer par l'esprit à vrai dire. Notre promotion entière est réputée comme la pire de toute l'histoire de Poudlard (même ces gentils Poufsoufles s'y étaient mit!). Bref, on devait avoir des supers notes et prouver notre bonne foi au ministère… Ou tout quitter.

Drago et moi, nous avons décidez de rester. Lui parce que, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait définitivement choisi son camp et que désormais il voulait reconstruire ce qu'il avait participé à anéantir. Et moi parce que je veux permettre à la vérité de voir le jour, la diffuser, que tous puissent comprendre les infamies qui ont été faites, les retournements de situations, toutes les prophéties en jeu… Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, si ce n'est que d'être née dans une famille qui n'appartenait pas aux gagnants. Je n'ai jamais participé au combats, je suis une « moins que rien », « la fille de », juste bonne à être bien mariée. Même si j'ai assisté à toutes les réunions, je n'ai fait que vérifier le fonctionnement de la plume à papotte. Comme une sorte de secrétaire, à partir que l'Organisation a put s'établir et mettre en œuvres ces plans. Pendant quelques mois, je n'est fait que ça… et j'ai recopier, j'ai cacher tous les documents en attendant de pouvoir les donné au ministère. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, pour écrire cette facette de l'Histoire de la Guerre.

Je n'ai jamais, même gamine, compris le comportement de mes parents face au Lord. Ils me semblaient si forts face à la petite fille que j'étais. Ils ont dicté mes amis, m'ont promis à un homme de bonne famille et de sans pur (oui, j'ai nommé Drago, mon ex-fiancé et actuel meilleur ami), ont été jusqu'à choisir mon dress code avec sévérité. Et puis j'ai eu « l'honneur » de rencontrer Voldemort. Je n'avais que 8 ans et il n'était pas encore devenu celui que Potter a battu, mais il était déjà effrayant. Ce jour là, les jeunes recrues que nous étions n'ont été que présenté au Lord; puis nous sommes partis jouer dans le Manoir Malfoy. Nous étions tous là, avec Draco, Daphné et Blaise, nous avions jouer à cache-cache. Je me suis perdue dans le dédale de couloirs du Manoir. Je me souviens, j'entendais crier et je me suis dirigé vers la voix. Quand je suis arrivé devant la porte il n'y avait plus un bruit, je l'ai poussé doucement et ce que j'ai vu ce jour là m'a poussé à ne jamais suivre la foi de mes parents. Voldemort était dos à moi, il riait comme un dément. Puis soudain, il attrapa les longs cheveux de la mère de Blaise et la tira en arrière. « Qu'un enfant ? Harry Potter n'est qu'un enfant ? Cette vermine ne DOIT PLUS entraver mon ascension. J'espère que tu en a conscience, alors peu importe qu'il ait 8 ans, il DOIT MOURIR. » Ce dernier mot m'avait filé la chaire de poule et sans rien dire, j'avais filé; plutôt me perdre encore une fois que de L'entendre. J'avais peur pour la mère de Blaise, pour mes parents. Et aussi pour ce garçon…

Bien plus tard, après la mort de ce Digory, j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence : mes parents sont des assassins, d'infâmes bêtes serviles. C'est ce jour là que, malgré l'amour que je portais à mes parents, j'ai commencé à rédiger tout ce que je savais sur le Lord, sur les actions des Mangemorts, sur leurs buts… sans jamais oser les envoyer à l'Ordre qui venait de voir le jour. Ma famille (surtout ma grand-mère) a toujours pensé que j'étais la personne la plus lâche sur terre. Et c'est sûrement le cas, je n'ai jamais voulu prendre de responsabilités du « côté du Mal » et n'ai jamais osé défendre mes idées en remettant à temps les documents au « Bien ». J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à prouver ma volonté, mais Granger estime que si j'arrive à écrire ce que j'ai vécu, que j'arrive à prononcer « Voldemort » alors c'est une preuve de ma détermination. Oui, je parle avec Granger, c'est à elle que j'ai transmis mes documents, je savais qu'ils seraient entre de bonnes mains et qu'elle au moins prendrait la peine de jeter un coup d'œil aux notes d'une fille de Mangemorts. Et puis, c'est un bon début pour le rapprochement entre maisons !

J'espère qu'un jour ils nous comprendrons, peut être même que l'on nous pardonnera. Je sais que Granger, aussi intelligente et ouverte soit-elle, ne comprend pas encore. Notre vie n'est pas la même que la leur, nous sommes les « fils et filles de »; et même si cela à ses avantages, notre éducation stricte et si rattaché au pouvoir nous ronge et nous limite dans nos choix.

Quand la guerre à commencer, quand les événements ont pris une tournure sombres nous avons tous dû faire des choix impossibles entre notre famille et notre rang, et nos idées politiques encore floues. Daphné avait refusé tout net de quitter Poudlard et les bras de Théodore. Sous les menaces de son père, elle devait donc aider Draco dans son œuvre. Mais Drago n'a pas accepté de les mêler à ça, il y aurait assez de morts et de prisonniers à la fin de la guerre. Dans le secret, elle l'avait laissé et avec Théo, ils bâtissaient la nuit tombée des petites infirmeries magiques, dans tous les coins du château. Drago est, encore aujourd'hui, tellement fier d'eux, grâce à eux des vies avaient été sauvées. Lui qui, fils du bras droit de Voldemort, n'avait vraiment pas le choix de servir celui qui logeait chez lui. Drago avait été à la merci de son père, Lucius raffermissait sa poigne sur son fils à coups de Doloris si souvent. Alors Drago marchait droit, mais ce que personne n'a jamais pu décelé, c'est qu'il marchait sur la frontière entre le Bien et le Mal, même si son cœur avait depuis bien longtemps choisit son camp.

Quand la guerre c'était achevé, Draco avait été jeté en prison. La déclaration de Granger avait remis en question cette décision. Et puis Potter (himself !) avait dit, dans je ne sais plus quel journal un peu sérieux que Drago l'avait aider plus d'une fois, qu'il savait de sources sûre qu'il avait été « obligé ». Au début, Drago avait très mal pris le fait que Potter l'ai montré aux yeux du monde comme sans défense… Mais comme cette simple phrase l'expiait de tous ses péchés, il l'avait acceptée. Cette déclaration nous a tous aidé le regard des gens sur nous a changer alors : les regards n'exprimaient plus du dégoût mais de la pitié. Sache que même si la guerre m'a changé, j'aime toujours autant les regards des premières années de Poufsoufles complètement horrifié lorsqu'ils me croisent !

Blaise, lui, a lancé un Impero à sa mère et ils ont fuient au Etats-Unis. Il n'est revenu que pour la rentrée, laissant à son nouveau beau père le soin de s'occuper de sa mère. Je ne peux exprimer à quel point j'étais heureuse ce jour là. C'est impossible à décrire cette sensation que l'on a, qui nous presse, qui nous tiraille et nous empêche de respirer correctement, elle nous fait trembler et sourire pour rien. Je crois que l'on appelle ça l'excitation, la hâte et finalement le bonheur. Je ne savais pas que l'ont pouvais ressentir autant de choses au même instant. Je n'imaginais que l'on pouvait montrer ses sentiments à la Terre entière sans se prendre une baffe. C'était toutes ces choses qui me brûlaient à l'aéroport de Londres quand je l'attendait avec Drago, et ont sauté avec moi au coup de Blaise, surpris.

Drago me regardait, amusé (son sourire m'avait presque autant manqué que Blaise !). J'avais crié un truc comme « Les valeurs de Serpentard au placard ! Je veux profiter de mes amis, je veux désormais profiter de la vie ! ». Rien à faire que les gens me regardent, rien a faire de passer pour une godiche pleine de bons sentiments: mes amis riaient prés de moi. Et l'on ne peut enlever ce bonheur là à personne, même au pire des Serpents. Nous sommes libres aujourd'hui, je peux profiter de mes amis, de la vie, tenter d'aimer mes parents, même s'ils ont sali mon nom et commis tant de crimes.

Ow, mais je ne me suis même pas présenté à toi, cher journal,

Pansy Parkinson, peste de son état,

Langue de pute & vipère jusqu'au bout Pour avoir ce que je veux.

(Mais saches-le j'ai tout de même un cœur)

D'ailleurs, je pense qu'offrir notre amitié au autres septièmes années, ce sera un bon moyen de se disculper de toutes nos fautes.

.

.

.

Sept septembre 2011

Cher journal, (qui est sûrement ma meilleure idée)

L'autre jour, je disais que nous étions libre; mais en réalité nous le sommes vraiment! MacGonagal a convoqué les huitièmes années dans son bureau hier. Nous n'avions aucune idée du pourquoi, du comment, et nous étions tous un peu énervé après elle car nous n'avions pas reçu de nouveaux uniformes, ni d'emplois du temps et que nous avions tous dû dormir à l'infirmerie car il manquait des place dans les dortoirs… Bref, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant la porte de la directrice, un peu tendus et attendant des excuses pour la nuit qu'on avait passé. Mais nous avons eu mieux :

« **Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, vous devinez qu'avec la reconstruction et les décisions très tardives du ministère concernant la possibilité pour vous de passer vos ASPIC dans de bonnes conditions, nous avons eu quelques contretemps pour déterminer les règles qui s'imposeront à vous** (Je pense que cette année encore, les tensions Poudlard/ Ministère de la Magie vont être tendues!). **Je vous ai rencontrer, j'en ai parler avec vos professeurs, vos famille dans les cas les plus heureux, et je suis arrivé à cette conclusion: vous n'avez jamais eu la dernière année que vous auriez du avoir. On vous a privé de ce bonheur. De plus, je sais que chacun d'entre vous a un fabuleux projet personnel, et qu'ils vous tiennent énormément à cœur **(là, son regard félin c'est attardé sur moi…), q**ue certains ont des obligations auxquelles ils ne peuvent déroger.** (Cette fois, c'est sur Potter que ses yeux étaient braqués. J'ai trouvé ça franchement injuste, j'en aurais presque éprouvé de la compassion, c'est lui qui en a le plus bavé, ils ne peuvent pas le laisser tranquille désormais?) **C'est pour cela, et pour des raisons techniques évidentes, que nous avons décidé de mettre en place un système de Port-au-loin **(Ai l'image, cher journal, d'une vingtaine d'élèves qui arrête de respirer, de leur cœur qui bat infiniment plus vite, de la magie qui crépite autour d'eux**…) vous permettant de rentrer chez vous chaque soir** (Soupir d'exaltation de la part du public réduit que nous étions) **et d'avancer dans vos projets** (La nouvelle directrice s'est tût un instant observant nos sourires nous pourrons rentrez chez nous!).** Vous êtes également les plus âgés de cette école, bien évidement les moins nombreux, je n'espère ne pas me tromper en estimant que les querelles entre maisons ne sont plus à l'ordre du jour **(petit regard entendu de sa part à Drago & à Potter)**, et j'estime également que vous avez appris beaucoup sur la maîtrise de la magique pendant la Guerre. Ainsi, vous assisterez ensemble** **à des cours à votre niveau mais suivant tout de même le programme. Vous n'aurez donc pas d'uniformes, si ce n'est que la tenue soit décente** (là, franchement, j'aurais voulu savoir quelle fille elle fixait !). **Voici vos emplois du temps, vous commencez dans dix minutes ! ****Oh, et j'allais oublier, vous aurez votre propre équipe de Quidditch ! »**

Les papiers ont circulé dans le calme, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de la directrice disparaisse à l'angle d'un couloir. Et comme une explosion, tout le monde se mit à rire. Les Griffons criaient, quelques Poufsouffles pleuraient et il faut bien avouer que, pour le coup nous n'étions pas impassibles. Même Drago sourirait comme un benêt jusqu'à ce que je saute dans ses bras, avec Blaise. Là il s'est aperçu de sa bourde et tenter en vain de réduire ce sourire, si rare sur sa gueule d'ange. Vraiment, c'est bon de savoir ses amis heureux !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'écris en direct de mon appartement d'Exeter, il est 22h et les garçons viennent de rentrer chez eux. C'est jouissif de pouvoir rentrer chez soit, et écrire de tout son saoul sans que les lumières s'éteignent à cause du couvre-feu, sans entendre Millicent ronfler et Daphné parler de ses parties de jambes en l'air.

Blaise a réussi à joindre sa mère, mais elle ne rentrera pas. Elle est bien là où elle est, elle lui laisse la maison,_ évidemment_. Même s'il n'a rien dit je sais qu'il est déçu, il voulait l'avoir auprès de lui. Et puis, depuis qu'il est rentré et qu'il est confronté à Drago et moi tous les jours, il sait à quel point avoir un parent est une chance dans notre monde.

Et notre blond national, lui, rayonne depuis qu'il a entendu "chez vous" et Quiddich. Il n'a pas eu le temps de profiter de son été et de cette part de jeunesse qui nous a été laissé. Son séjour à Askaban n'avait pas été des plus joyeux, en effet; ensuite il a tenté de revendre le Manoir (ce qui n'a toujours pas donné de résultat), d'y récupérer des affaires malgré les interminables dossiers administratif du ministère et l'obligation d'y aller avec un Auror, de refaire le point sur les comptes de la famille. Que des trucs passionnants et réjouissants ! Mais c'est Drago, et sache cher journal, que mon ami à tendance à s'inventer des capacités de Super Héros que même Potter n'a pas ! Ce qui explique qu'en plus de toute cette paperasse, on redécorait un appartement de sa famille, en plein cœur de Londres. Cette rénovation le motivait et lui donnait presque une raison de vie dans le bordel qu'était sa vie. Plus de parents dignes de ce nom, le Ministre de la Magie lui-même toujours sur son dos, un charabia administratif comme lecture du soir, et une vie sentimentale aussi vivante que le Grand Canyon.

Avant la rentrée, on a beaucoup parlé, il en avait besoin. Quitte à ce qu'une bouteille de Firewiskey l'aide à enterrer sa fierté quelques minutes. C'est grâce à ça qu'on a osé, enfin, se détacher du lien qui nous unissait … En plus, il avait de bons arguments, meilleurs encore que « De toutes façons, on s'est jamais aimé, hein ? » ou que « Ils nous ont pris toutes notre adolescence, on ne s'en voudra pas de les décevoir pour être heureux »... Il est gay. C'est vrai que se marier avec un mec que je n'aime pas d'Amour aurait été affligeant, mais en sachant d'avance qu'il ne sera jamais attiré par moi, j'aurais été abattue.

Et puis plus je vois Blaise, plus je me rends compte qu'il m'a vraiment beaucoup manqué.

Je m'égare bonne nuit cher journal.

.

.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	2. Dans le journal de Pansy II

Hello, escusez du retard, je viens de finir mes partiels, mais promis, ça n'arrivera plus! Merci de vos lectures, vraiment, alors bonne lecture, et si vous voulez m'aider quand au fautes... Je suis carrément pour! Malheureusement, ce chapitre est -encore plus- court. Re-bonne lecture!

**xXx**

Quatorze Septembre,

Cher journal,

On finissait plus tôt cette après midi, j'étais à la bibliothèque avec Drago et Blaise, et Granger m'a abordé pour me parler des notes que je lui avait donné. Elle m'a dit qu'avec la reprise, elle n'avait eu le temps de lire que quelques pages, mais elle semblait épatée de la précision et du nombres d'informations contenues dedans. Elle a laisser s'échapper un «**Si on avait su plus tôt…** ». Je ne savais pas que le sentiment de culpabilité pouvait revenir si vite. Il ne part jamais, malgré tout ce qu'on fait pour l'oublier. Des gens sont sûrement perdu la vie par ma faute, parce que j'ai choisi de ne pas mettre la mienne en jeu, et même s'il n'y eu qu'un blessé, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. N'importe quelles barrières je mettrait en place, elles se renverserons à la simple évocation de la Guerre. Je voudrais avancer, je voudrais réparer les erreurs que j'ai commises, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Des centaines de famille brisées car je n'est rien fait, car j'avais peur, que cette putain d'Épée de Damoclès trônait au dessus de ma tête. J'aurais aimé avoir les mains libre pour la paix, participé à créer ce futur. La culpabilité sera toujours là, je ne peux que faire avec, et tenter de l'adoucir.

Granger m'a assuré qu'elle les avait fait recopier et envoyer au Ministère avec une lettre de recommandation de sa part. Elle est vraiment gentille… et même si ça me brûle de l'écrire, brillante. Je pense avoir sourie comme une niaise à Hermione pendant quelque minutes: ma lâcheté ne me serais jamais pardonnée, mais peut être pourrais-je me disculper d'autres crimes fantasques dont le gouvernement voudrait me suspecter. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que je n'est pas fait, les autres peut être... _Quoi j'ai dis Hermione ?_ Que je lui avais souri ? Mais mon cher journal, tu ne sors pas de l'esprit fourbe d'un Lord Noir, alors ça ne devrait pas te déranger de te voir tatoué d'un : « **finalement, 'sont peut être pas si cons, ces griffons**. »

Sur ce, je vais retourner à mon devoir de métamorphose. J'ai eu besoin d'écrire ce moment pour ne jamais oublier à quel point son aide est un soulagement, à quel point elle est forte et à quel point la volonté de réussir dont elle fait preuve estremarquable.

**xXx**

Vingt septembre.

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui j'ai passé la journée à la bibliothèque avec Hermione, elle a eu l'accord de je ne sais quel service du ministère pour que je rédige un véritable bouquin... C'est fantastique! Je voudrais que tout le monde puisse le lire, alors il va falloir que je dédramatise le tout, que les documents ne soit pas trop traumatisant mais qu'ils en disent assez… Il va falloir trier, rédiger, illustrer parfois... Ça demande vraiment beaucoup de boulot, mais je vais y arriver.

Pourtant, je suis bien trop bavarde pour passer mon samedi entier sans parler! On a commencé à parler de la Guerre, tout ce qu'Hermione n'a pas pu savoir lorsqu'elle était à la recherche des horcruxes, et puis elle m'a vaguement raconté leur quête. La Quête. Elle s'est battue et elle se bat encore, pour que toute cette Guerre se finisse mais que jamais on ne l'oublie; elle a choisi de le faire, par amitié. Je trouve ça à la fois complètement grotesque, griffondoresquement risqué, et pourtant si beau.

Même si ça me tue de te l'avouer et que j'ai longtemps trouvé que _Héros_ était trop fort (bien trop au dessus du commun des mortels pour qualifier le Trio avec qui nous nous sommes chamaillé pendant tellement longtemps), maintenant que je commence à m'ouvrir à eux, à connaître Hermione, je me dis que, si ses amis sont comme elles, alors ils mériterait presque d'être qualifié de Demi-dieux. Quoi que... Ça reste des Griffondors !

On a parlé de ce que la Guerre avait changé dans nos relations, elle m'a raconté comment elle était sortie avec Ron, je lui est expliqué pour Drago et moi, j'ai même réussi à lui parler de mes parents. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle cherchait encore à faire disparaître totalement le sortilège de Faux Souvenirs qu'elle avait du lancer aux siens. On avait l'air de deux vielles, à raconter nos malheurs… Et quand je le lui ai fais remarqué, on a rit, en se promettant mutuellement de profiter de notre jeunesse, d'oublier la Guerre, au moins le samedi soir et de s'amuser.

On a mangé ensemble, critiquant les nouveaux professeurs, notamment celui de potion. On avais tous rapidement remarqué qu'il était complètement gaga de Potter, mais jamais que ce dernier en était plus embêté qu'autre chose (surtout que Slughorn n'a toujours pas remarqué qu'il avait des (grosses) difficultés en potion !). J'aurais pu proposer l'aide de Draco, mais ça me semble un peu prématuré étant donné que tout les deux, ils en sont encore au stade de l'ignorance. J'espère que tout cela va s'arranger, je sais d'Hermione que Potter aussi est très têtu. J'en déduis donc que tout ce que j'essaie de faire (et je ne suis pas la seule) pour l'amitié inter maison ne fonctionnera que quand nos –putains- de meilleurs amis aurons décider de faire la paix. En bref, j'aurais le temps de finir ce bouquin et de le vendre à des millions d'exemplaires avant même qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole.

Il faut les bouger ! Et Hermione est d'accord avec moi ! Je trouve qu'on forme une, certes atypique, mais bonne équipe toutes les deux, et rien ne peut nous résister. Je te laisse sur cette parole de paix, cher journal.

**xXx**

Vingt-huit septembre,

Cher journal,

C'est vraiment génial de pouvoir rentrer chez soit: pas besoin de traîner des heures dans la salle commune ou à la bibliothèque, pas besoin de se la jouer Serpentard dans l'âme alors que le comportement des plus jeunes nous répugnes (Quoi on avait le même comportement ? Et alors ?), pas besoin de traumatiser les première année parce qu'on s'ennuie, pas besoin d'affronter les regards antipathiques, etc.

Mais le must, c'est quand même l'absence de l'uniforme. Pas que je sois contre (les Weasley se seraient fait jeter à coup de pied au derrière par les Serpentards, avant la Guerre, s'ils n'avaient pas la sagesse de mettre la même robe que tout le monde!), mais porter un simple jean me semble être un tournant dans la construction de ma personne, et surtout, de l'image que je donne de moi. J'aime ce changement de look selon l'humeur, la saison, l'occasion : on joue avec les autres et l'image qu'on veut leur faire passer peut ne pas nous correspondre du tout. C'est vil. J'adore ça ! Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un pull moulant puisse faire autant d'effet, ni même que les garçons de cinquième année se retournaient presque à la vu d'un jean (trop) moulant. Et comme il n'y a que les huitième année qui ont ce privilège, les plus jeunes ne peuvent pas jouer de leur look pour nous faire marcher nous.

Dans le Sunday Prophet de la semaine dernière, il y a un article à propos d'une recherche moldue sur les correspondances épistolaires, écrites à la main. Selon les chercheurs, ça peut permettre aux gens de se rassurer, d'exprimer leurs plus profonds regrets, leurs peurs. Ça leur permettrais d'aller mieux. Ils expliquent aussi que d'écrire à un inconnu, où à quelqu'un que l'on voit rarement et qui ne fait pas parti du même «_ réseau social _» que nous, nous libère des contraintes sociales qui nous poussent à cacher certaines choses à notre entourage. Et, que « évidement », écrire ses excuses étaient à la fois plus facile et moins remis en cause.

Il y avait aussi un article sur le nouveau balais Friselune, alors, mine de rien, je l'ai apporté chez Drago hier... et l'ai laissé à la page de l'article qui m'intéressait. Peut être qu'ainsi, il s'excusera auprès de ceux et celles qu'il a pu bléssé (dans notre ''insouciante'' jeunesse), peut être aura-t-il l'envie de briser la glace avec les ex-Griffons, en particulier avec Potter. Et même si ça m'étonnerais, ça serait vraiment une bonne chose, pour toute la classe !

Oh, et Drago nous a promis que, si on l'aidait à déplacer, depuis le Manoir (où il a enfin l'autorisation du ministère de mettre les pied seul !), son piano et ses autres affaires, jusqu'à son appartement, il tenterais d'organiser une petite dépendaison de crémaillère entre ce qu'il restait de Serpents dans notre promo…

Que de promesses pour s'endormir. Bonne nuit, cher journal.

PS. Et pourquoi pas avec les autres huitièmes années? Quoi même les cinq Poufsoufles ? Oui, même le Trio d'Or et toute leur clique! Ça permettrais de pacifier les relations, parce que franchement, là ça devient nécessaire: dans la salle commune qui nous a été attribué, et où l'on se retrouve aux pauses, c'est carrément mort. J'en ai parlé à Hermione ce matin, discrètement, elle est d'accord avec moi pour que tout le monde soit présent. Ce n'est pas a place qu'il manque dans ce Manoir Hanté.

PPS. Aujourd'hui, Hermione m'a parlé de 'Lord Face de Serpent', j'aime beaucoup cette expression.

**xXx**

Quatre octobre.

Cher journal,

Alors voilà, c'est fait! J'ai réussi à convaincre Drago de laisser les huitièmes années venir, tous. Il me devait bien ça, en échange du mois que j'ai passé dans la peinture à repeindre son graaaand appartement.

C'est vraiment bien, on va pouvoir repartir sur de meilleures bases, grâce à de la musique, à un bon repas et à une bonne dose d'alcool. Bien sur, il y a des chances que ça dérape, mais je vais mettre (avec l'autorisation de tous les invités) une dose de potion de Paix dans les coctails. Je suis toute heureuse! On va enfin profiter de notre adolescence comme ces put*ns de moldus inconscients. Je crois que je les jalouse pour le coup, mais que voulez-vous, eux n'ont pas été promis au premier Sang Pur venu (Quoi que, ça va, je suis pas tomber sur Flint!) et ils ont largement plus fêté leur jeunesse que nous…

Peut être que j'ai autant hâte, c'est parce que je cherche une dose de courage au fond de moi, pour embrasser Blaise ? J'ai surpris son regard sur moi ce matin… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. Quand j'ai vu ses yeux sur moi, j'ai rougit et je me suis replonger dans mon parchemin, alors que c'est un ami d'enfance ! Ça me fait peur, je n'ai pas envie de compromettre notre amitié, de risquer de le perdre… Au moins, le 22, j'aurais l'excuse de l'alcool.

Il faut que j'arrête de me morfondre! J'ai promis à Drago que je l'aiderais à rédiger les cartons d'invitations autour d'un indien!

Ah! Si nos parents nous voyaient, ils crieraient à la déchéance, mais il n'empêche qu'habiter à Londres a ses avantages... notamment celui de manger ce que l'on aime (sans maltraiter des elfes !... J'ai vraiment écrit ça?)

Euuh, bonne nuit, cher journal.

**xXx**


	3. Dans la tête de Harry I

Bonjour!

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster dans quelques jours, alors voilà. Encore pardon pour l'orthographe...

Nous sommes donc début Cctobre, et le point de vue change, hey Harry!

Bonne lecture!

**xXx**

**« Finalement, la douleur disparaîtra, le choc passera et vous commencerez à guérir… »**

L'épisode que je regardais vaguement à la télé se termina ainsi. Les moldus qui m'entourent vivent sûrement des choses vraiment dures, mais ils guérissent. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à fermer mes blessures. Mon corps porte les marques de la Guerre, mon âme ressasse jours et nuits les batailles, et mon cœur s'assèche. Ginny est là pourtant, elle m'aime et sait comment me changer les idées. Je tiens tellement à elle. Elle, si courageuse pendant la Guerre, si forte et optimiste aujourd'hui. Mais elle n'est pas là la nuit, quand je suis seul avec mes démons, dans cette maison au Nord du Devon, loin de Poudlard où elle doit rester dans l'attente des vacances. Mais je préfère être ici, sans avoir à faire semblant et pouvoir m'occuper de Teddy dés que possible. Malgré les cauchemars. Ça fait maintenant six mois que l'on s'est retrouvé, depuis mai et cette foutue bataille qui me hante encore.

Au début, c'était bien, on se soutenait mutuellement, et puis les blessures se sont doucement pansées, notre d'été fut aussi parfait qu'il aurait pu l'être pour deux gamins qui sortaient de la Guerre. Et septembre est arrivé et j'ai su dés le premier jour qu'Androméda était malade, qu'avec la fatigue et les traitements, elle ne pourrait s'occuper de Ted. J'ai paniqué, je voulais m'occuper de lui, mais je ne savais pas encore si je pourrais vivre dans la maison que je venais d'acheter. Et puis, la nuit de la rentré on a dormit dans l'infirmerie. Le lendemain, MacGonnagal m'a dit que je pourrais m'occuper de mon filleul, chez moi; et là, j'ai vraiment paniqué: je ne saurais jamais m'occuper d'un gosse.

Pourtant, avec le temps, je m'y fait... J'ai acheté une voiture, et tous les matins je l'amène chez sa nourrice, une moldue d'une vingtaine d'années. La seule personne au monde pour qui je ne suis qu'un oncle un peu pommé à qui il est pas arrivé que des trucs chouettes. C'est reposant. Elle m'a donné plein de conseils pour m'occuper de Ted, c'est un peu mon héroïne à moi. Personne ne sais où est ma maison (hormis Ron, Hermione et Ginny, cela va de soit), ni la sienne, ni même qui elle est (ça, même Ginny ne le sais pas, elle serait jalouse…non, en fait, elle serait pire). Je ne voudrais pas qu'il puisse arrivé quelque chose à ce gosse, pas la moindre.

Teddy pleure, j'éteins la magico-télévision et monte dans sa chambre. Il n'a que 7 mois, ce n'est encore qu'une poupée, le voir grandir m'aide à réaliser que le temps passe et que les blessures se cicatrisent doucement. Il s'endort sur mon épaule... _Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mon bébé… _

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je pourrais m'endormir sur le coup si une pile de bouquins ne m'empêchait pas de me mettre bien. Je pose les livres au sol et mes yeux s'attardent sur une petite enveloppe vert sombre que j'ai reçu ce matin, en arrivant au château. Pas que j'ai peur des lettre de « Fans », la directrice m'a promis de placer un sort pour les éviter, mais la fine écriture ne me rappelle aucune que je ne connaisse.

C'est une invitation de la part de Drago Malfoy à sa dépendaison de crémaillère, au Manoir, commune à tout les huitièmes années. Voir de tels mots utilisés par Malfoy m'étonne encore plus que son invitation (que j'imagine influencée par Pansy, qui a retourné sa cape plus vite que n'importe qui, et qui essaie d'unir les quelques huitièmes années encore au château). Ça se passe le 22, quand les plus jeunes fêterons le bal d'Halloween, juste au début des vacances. Ginny a prévu d'aller au bal, alors je suis libre ce samedi. Il faudra que j'en parle avec Ron, car même si Hermione travaille avec Pansy sur un bouquin, on parle d'une fête chez Malfoy! Quoique, depuis que sa mère m'a sauvé la vie et moi la sienne, on ne se cherche plus trop. De toutes façons, MacGo' nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'en était pas question. En y repensant, on a presque été correct l'un envers l'autre depuis la rentrée, si s'ignorer compte dans 'comportement correct. M'enfin, nous verrons demain.

**xXx**

Harry Potter, du haut de ses dix huit ans s'endormit profondément. Il ne prenait plus de potion de sommeil sans rêve, ça ne marchait même pas et il avait peur de ne pas se réveiller si son filleul se mettait à pleurer.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il fut heureux de n'avoir vu aucune goûte de sang dans ses rêves. Ce n'était pas les plus doux des rêves, bien sur, rien que des souvenir de cette vieille Batilda.

Il se leva, et ainsi une journée un peu plus joyeuse que les autres débutât. Ça allait être une belle journée d'Octobre. Après avoir déposé Ted chez sa nourrice –_qui était sublime ce matin_- il pris le Port-au-loin (qu'il cachait dans sa voiture, pour que personne n'arrive chez lui) qui l'emmena à Poudlard. / Il devait parler avec ses amis de cette invitation… En potion, il s'assit près d'eux; ils parlaient déjà de cette drôle de fête. Et sans exception, la belle brune convaincu ses amis d'y aller. Après tout, ça promettait enfin une véritable fête, sans avoir besoin de se cacher pour boire de l'alcool.

Sa petite amie l'attendait devant sa salle de cours, ils s'embrassèrent doucement, par habitude. Elle voulait passer plus de temps avec lui, qu'ils mangent tout les deux, qu'il l'accompagne au bal, voir Teddy… Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il la regardait et admirait ses jolis cheveux, et cela l'effrayait. Il la regardait encore et encore, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la femme de sa vie. Il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui, mais il s'en rendait compte amèrement depuis qu'il ne se réveillait plus à ses cotés le matin. Il avait peur de la perdre, de lui faire du mal, de se faire du mal parce qu'il n'était –_juste_- pas sûr de ses sentiments. Il oublia ses doutes, l'embrassa passionnément et l'entraîna vers sa chambre de Préfete. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la perdre.

La fin de la journée se passa normalement, même s'il devrait mentir à sa jolie rousse. Mais ce n'était que provisoire, ce n'était qu'un contre coup de la Guerre, ses sentiments se remettraient bientôt en place… _N'est_ _ce_ _pas _?

**xXx**

La musique résonnait dans tous les étages de sa maison. Ça ne dérangerait personne, dans le fond de la campagne anglaise. Harry avait proposé à ses meilleurs amis de venir se préparer chez lui, à Northen Blow, Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la fête organisée par Malfoy. Pendant la semaine précédente, toute la classe chuchotait à ce propos et l'excitation était, pour tous, à son comble.

Harry avait mis sa veste de costume, avec un jean sombre et une chemise blanche. Hermione avait dit 'Chic' alors… Il savait ce qu'elle était capable de faire quand on la vexait. Ron mettait sa plus belle cape et, dans l'après midi, ils avaient été aider Hermione à trouver sa robe. Elle était très belle dans cette robe verte, et son petit ami ne pouvait la quitter des yeux depuis qu'elle l'avait enfilée. Harry avait bien compris qu'elle voulait renforcer l'amitié intermaisons, et il ne s'étonna pas de trouver Parkinson vêtu d'une longue robe rouge quand ils arrivèrent au Manoir Malfoy.

Mais avant d'affirmer sa théorie sur les robes, il fut accueilli par un maître des lieux poli, pour ne pas dire souriant. Ils se serrèrent la main et Hermione lui fit la bise puis continua à discuter avec lui alors qu'ils entraient dans le Manoir. Harry était complètement déconcerté par le comportement de Malfoy! Depuis quand était-il poli avec des _Sang-de-Bourbe _? Le regard qu'il échangea avec Ron le rassura, il n'était pas seul à trouver ça... à la fois étrange et plus agréable.

Ils appréhendaient tout les trois de revenir ici, cependant c'était plus lumineux et les décorations colorées qui flottaient autour d'eux changeait totalement la pièce. Un grand buffet, sur le quel des dizaines de petits fours trônaient, accompagnés de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool plus ou moins fort, de longeait le mur. Harry déposa là sa bouteille de Fire-Whisky. Teddy passait la soirée chez sa grand-mère, elle avait hâte de le voir et se portait mieux, _alors_… Mais il s'inquiétait pour lui quand même… Et pour Androméda, _peut être n'aurait il pas du ?_

_**xXx**_


	4. Dans la tête de Harry II

C'est court, encore bouré de fautes (mais Tomoyotrc m'a gentillement "proposé" son aide!) mais j'éspère que ça vous plaira quand même, merci pour vos reviews (auquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre #BAFF) et vos ajouts aux fav' , etc. :)

Bonne lecture!

Ce soir, Malfoy ne devait pas être dans son état normal. Harry et Ron faillirent tomber à la renverse quand Malfoy leur offrit de faire comme chez eux, lui-même n'étant le propriétaire du Manoir plus que pour quelques heures. Ill l'avait vendu à un riche moldu… Le blond fini son verre de whisky d'un trait. Ron regarda son meilleur ami d'un air suspicieux. Pas que les anciens Griffons le prirent comme une provocation, mais presque. Ils se servirent un verre qu'ils burent -_finalement-_ tranquillement. De là, ils virent la pièce se remplir, l'alcool déverser ses flots, en partie grâce à eux, le volume de la musique grimpait alors que les jeux d'alcool se faisaient de plus en plus assassins.

Harry se sentait bien avec les personnes de sa classe finalement. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu à l'esprit d'aller vers eux, mais après tout, ils avaient déjà eu des cours en commun quand ils étaient plus jeunes et ils étaient –presque- tous cool. Il se releva pour aller fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre.

Peut être faudrait-il qu'il aille remercier Malfoy, comme le regard insistant de sa meilleure amie le lui avait faisait comprendre, et arrêter le jeu puéril entre eux, pendant les cours et sur le terrain de Quiddtich, qui divisait les élèves… et puis lui demander de transmettre sa reconnaissance à sa mère. Bien sur, il l'avait aussi sauvé mais ça ne comptait pas… Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir laisser Crabbe dans ce Feudeymon.

Harry se détourna du parc, laissant vaguer son regard dans la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ses amis dansaient avec les Poufsouffles, ses yeux glissait discrètement sur les corps des jeunes femmes, si captivantes avec leurs robes de couleurs et leurs longs cheveux qui se mouvaient autour d'elles; et il pensait à Ginny, au mal qu'il lui ferrait si elle voyait cette scène, au mal qu'il lui ferrait s'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, au mal qu'il se ferrait s'il était seul. Il alluma une autre clope. Les quelques Serdaigles discutaient dans les canapés, des Serpents avaient transformé les règles des Baveboules pour qu'elles deviennent un jeu d'alcool, et la majorité d'entre eux y jouaient. Drago n'était pas avec eux, au grand étonnement d'Harry.

Remarquant son regard, Pansy se leva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers Harry qui se moquait intérieurement d'elle, croyant dur comme fer que lui n'était pas dans cet état. Elle s'approcha de lui et échangea la cigarette contre son verre. **« Je peux ? »** Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Pansy fumait déjà. Il bu une gorgé de l'alcool orangé. La musique lui vrillait les tympans à vrai dire, les mélanges d'alcool et la cigarette lui tournaient la tête, il était un ado comme tout les autres en ce moment, il était bien.

Pansy toussa et rit. **« C'est fffort! »** Harry rit avec elle **«Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de toi, pour ce que je t'es fait l'an dernier, et toutes les autres années. »** Le rire de Harry se fanât, il était redevenu le survivant, et ça l'agaçait, il voulait rester dans cette bulle, être emprisonné par les basses pour toujours. «** Je regrette ce que j'ai fais, surtout que tu as l'air **- elle le détailla le visage du brun- **adorable ! Hermione m'a beaucoup, oh ça oui beaucoup parler de toi, et je crois que tu mérite encore plus cette jeunesse que nous, une merveilleuse dernière année aussi. Si seulement toi et Drago faisiez la paix, je veux dire, tout serait tellement plus détendu! » « Je le cherchais justement!»** dit Harry entre deux hoquets, le sourire au lèvres, peut être Pansy ne méritait-elle pas toute la haine qu'il lui avait voué à une époque. Peut être en serait il de même pour Malfoy? **« J'ai cru l'avoir vu partir vers l'étage tout à l'heure… Harry **- la brune rigola à cette mention-** je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, je** **voulais pas remettre ça sur le tapis, tu voulais être tranquille, je suis désolée, je m'en veux tellement… »** Lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers le Griffondor, ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes et il la prit dans les bras «** Ne t'inquiète pas, il faut qu'on profite et qu'on aille de l'avant désormais, tous! »**

Harry quitta la pièce en souriant, c'était tellement vrai ce qu'il avait dit à Pansy, il ne voulait plus resté prostré dans ce passé qui l'empoisonnait. Il grimpa les larges marches grinçantes et la musique s'éloignait. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les lèvres de Pansy, accrochées à celles de Blaise...

Il avait failli oublié pourquoi il se trouvait sur le pallier du premier étage, dont les couples espérant pouvoir trouver un peu de calme, ne s'étaient pas encore accaparé._ Qu'est que? Ah oui! Parler à Malfoy!_ Une porte sur sa droite s'ouvrait sur une pièce spacieuse, dans les tons verts,dans laquelle trônait un antique lit aux grands drapés de velours. Un grand lustre éclairait la pièce de la frêle lueur de mille bougies. C'était majestueux. Et Malfoy était là, allongé, les bras en croix sur les draps.

**« Potter, que fais tu là ? »** Demanda il, avec son légendaire sourcil relevé, en s'asseyant. **« Et bien, en réalité, je te cherchais! Il faudrait qu'on parle, parce que Parkison et Hermione on l'air décidé à ce que l'on devient ami. Et cela me fait peur vois tu. Mais avant eumh, j'aimerais savoir... c't'un musée ici, n'est ce pas? Pas une chambre ?** **»** Harry avait un peu trop bu, juste assez pour oser aller voir celui qu'il avait haï toute sa scolarité. Mais lorsque l'homme qui lui faisait face ri, il se rassura en se disant que ce dernier devait être bien pire. **« C'était ma chambre Potter. Ai-je une tête de statue de cire? »** Harry le regarda poser comme une sculpture, ébahit. Drago Malfoy avait de l'humour? Ils rirent quelques secondes, mais même l'alcool ne parvint pas à réduire la gêne entre eux. **« Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu as le droit à ces regards accusateurs dès que l'on s'ignore? Je trouve ça pourtant beaucoup plus pacifique que nos duels ! » **

Harry sourit et acquiesça, puis il lui expliqua. Il avait la sensation que l'euphorie de l'alcool avait disparue, il tentait en vain de s'exprimer clairement et ses yeux se perdirent dans les formes sombres qui se dessinaient à la fenêtre. « **Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça... Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Peut être par des excuses, parce que j'ai jamais été cool avec toi. C'est même pire, on a jouer à se massacrer pendant des années. On a pas été tendre. Loin de là, et c'était vraiment pas le but de toutes façons. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus envie d'entendre parler de tout ça. J'ai mûri, je voudrais que tu me pardonne et qu'on fasse une croix sur ce passé. Pas que t'oublie, parce que je sais que moi je serais incapable d'oublier toutes les crasses que tu nous as fait... En fait, je veux que mon filleul ne vois pas les réalités de la Guerre tout de suite. Lui et tout les autres gosses. Parce que nos duels ont fait partie de la Guerre, bien avant qu'elle ne renaisse vraiment, ils ont divisés Poudlard. Parce qu'on en a tous les deux assez souffert.** » Il y eu un silence. « **Pour Crabbe aussi.** »

Le blond en face de lui sourit. « **Je cherchait comment te dire quelque chose qui ressemblerait à ça. Et je crois que tes amis et toi avez beaucoup plus souffert de la Guerre que qui que ce soit, et j'ai doucement ouvert la plaie toutes ces années. Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir pris l'initiative, mais il faudrait que l'on reprenne cette discussion quand on sera sobres, non ?**» Harry hocha la tête, Malfoy acceptait donc ses excuses, et il avait même, à la dérobé, présenté les siennes. Drago défroissât les draps sur lesquels il était allongé d'un coup de baguette; et d'un sourire poli, il invitât Harry à descendre.

Enfin. C'était les vacances. Harry les attendaient anxieusement. La soirée de Malfoy présageait de bonnes choses pour les vacances, tout c'était bien passé, lui et son éternelle Némésis avaient encore fait un pas vers la paix. Mais il revoyait Ginny demain, et avec elle revenaient les questions. Toujours les mêmes. Les mêmes doutes qu'il voulait se cacher à lui même. Qu'il se devait d'oublier pour faire durer son bonheur, ou tout au moins, celui de sa petite amie. Quand elle était là, prés de lui, dans ses bras, tout contre son cœur, il oubliait tout. Il n'y avaient plus qu'eux. Mais quand elle partait, il n'y avait plus ce vide, ce manque qui le rongeait avant. Il l'aimait encore, il aimait tellement son regard emplit d'amour, ses mains chaudes, ses baisés, ses paroles réconfortantes et quand ils faisait l'amour. Il se sentait aimé, plus qu'il n'aimait. Il avait tellement besoin de ça. Et quand il arriva par la cheminé chez les Weasley, il sourit amoureusement en voyant qu'elle l'attendait. Tout disparu et il l'embrassa doucement. Teddy l'adorais, et Harry les contemplait quand ils jouaient tout les deux, ils représentaient tellement pour lui.

Les premiers jours lui rappelèrent les tendres mois d'été, le Quidditch, les amis, Ginny. C'était un peu comme un rayon de soleil, l'échos des éclats de rire et son parfum, toujours le même, qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Leur innocence ne reviendrais jamais, mais quant ils étaient seuls, ils ne s'en souciait pas, alors passionnément, ils s'embrassaient et oubliaient tout.

Et puis, pour il ne savait plus quoi, tout était parti en couille. Ses questions était revenu d'un même bloc quand Ginny lui avait claqué la porte de la chambre au nez. Quand il s'étaient réconciliés, sa petite amie avait eu sur son visage cette expression de bonheur total, de réconfort. Elle l'avait embrassé, doucement, comme pour ce faire pardonner. Seulement, lorsque qu'ils s'allongèrent sur le lit de la jeune fille, quand leur mains devinrent audacieuses, le cœur et la tête d'Harry s'envolèrent. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher sa sentir tous ses mensonges le mordre. Il ne pouvait plus lui faire l'amour. Il couchait avec elle, sans sentiments, sans la regarder, sans penser à elle.

Le lendemain, Harry lui avait dit qu'il devait rentrer. Il lui avait sorti des excuses bidons, _fallait qu'il aille voir Androméda_, _qu'il bosse, qu'il aille signer des papiers au ministère_. Il avait tellement peur de tout ce qui s'animait en lui. Il fuyait, parce qu'il y avait en lui une sorte de blocage quand il s'agissait de faire du mal au gens, même si il devait se saigner pour les préserver. Il avait vu faire trop de mal. Ginny n'avait rien dit, elle l'avait cru. Elle avait tellement confiance en lui. Harry savait que Ron et Hermione devineraient que tout n'était pas au beau-fixe...

Il n'avait eu le droit qu'à un regard lourd de sens à la rentré de la part du couple. C'était presque pire qu'une grosse engueulade.


	5. Dans le coeur de Drago I

Voilà, avec du retard, la suite. N'excusez pas les fautes d'orthographe, je sais que c'est une catastrophe, mais si vouis voulez m'aider, je ne suis pas contre! :)

Voici donc une correspondance entre les deux anciens ennemis, d'octobre à la mi-décembre. Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires/fav'/etc. :D

xXxXxXx

Potter,

Après tout ce temps passé sous un même toit, voilà qu'enfin nous quittons Poudlard tout les soirs, et que nous sommes forcé à réfléchir, par la même occasion. Plus à se battre, plus à avoir peur de me trouver face à tant de haine et de répartie au détour d'un couloir, plus besoin de chercher des insultes à ton niveau (même si je n'y croyais plus), plus à émettre des plans pour t'humilier, pour assouvir mon agressivité (fondée ?) envers toi. J'apprécie ce changement de situation; et si depuis la fin de la Guerre nos relations n'étaient plus aussi houleuses, je te remercie d'avoir oser faire le premier pas pour officialiser cet armistice. L'alcool aidant, certes, mais si tu ne regrettes rien, alors j'accepte tes excuses et espère que les miennes aurons également été entendues.

Si je t'écris cette lettre, ce n'est pas uniquement pour te montrer que tu as eu raison. Parler avec toi me prouve que tu as changé, que j'ai changé. Tu n'es plus en colère, tu n'es plus apeuré, tu es sorti de cette bataille plus fort. Les moldus de disent-ils pas « Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort » ? Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais il nous faudra encore du temps pour faire le deuil ceux que nous avons perdu, pour se remettre de ne plus pouvoir faire tant de petites choses du quotidien. Mais il y a de la lumière au bout de ce sombre tunnel dans lequel on nous a jeté, gamins. Ne crois tu pas? Je crois qu'on n'a jamais été si proche de la sortie. Tu n'as jamais eu le choix, moi non plus. Je sais que c'est écrit quelque part, que « selon la prophétie… », mais jamais ils ne nous ont laissé vivre. Ils se sont servis de nous, nous ont obligé à prendre part à leur combat. Il nous ont façonner comme ils voulaient que l'ont soit, des armes des guerres dociles et portant les valeurs de leur combat. L'humilité, le courage, la solidarité pour toi; la suprématie du sang, la antipathie, la violence pour moi. J'ai cru en ces valeurs, mais malgré mon tardif repentissent j'ai compris que les idées des mes parents n'ont jamais été les miennes.

Je veux reprendre ce dont ils m'ont privé. Je veux être sur de voir un jour cette si belle lumière rayonner sur le monde sorcier, je m'assurer que j'ai changé et montrer au monde que j'ai changé. On s'est haï mutuellement pendant sept ans, je connais tes faiblesses, tes manies, tes qualités et je crois que j'ai longtemps été capable d'anticiper comment tu réagirais. Je sais que tu me connais, que toi aussi tu as dûment appliqué cet autre proverbe, celui qui dit qu'il faut tout connaître de ses ennemis.

Ainsi, je voudrais te demander un service. Ça me semble tellement étrange… Mais cette discussion pendant la fête de classe m'a parue tellement naturelle… Je voudrais que l'on corresponde. Te montrer que je change, et j'ose croire qu'échanger des courriers pourrait nous permettre à tout les deux de se défaire nos peines. C'est vraiment bizarre de te demander ça, mais j'en ai besoin. Parler avec ses amis ne suffit pas, on ne peut pas tout leur dire, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de les froisser, il y a toujours des non-dits. Non?

Tu as été, me tromperais-je?, la personne qui m'as le plus détester au monde (je crois en la grandeur du cœur de Weasley, quoi qu'il dise, il n'est pas rancunier). Alors si par là je peux te prouver que j'ai changé, c'est que c'est vraiment le cas. Et alors peut être je pourrais me regarder dans un miroir, sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse, peut être même laver mon nom. Car si toi tu réalises que Drago Malfoy, l'humain, pas le mécanisme manipulé, existe, alors tous y croiront.

Ne crois pas que je me sers de toi (même si c'est un peu le cas, je reste un Serpent). Je pense que ça peut te faire aussi du bien, je veux dire… Je n'ai pas envie de parler à Harry Potter, héros de Guerre. Juste à Potter, ce nom qui sonne si mal dans ma bouche, Harry de son prénom. Je ne veux pas de celui dont toutes les minettes sont folles, de celui qui rassemble les foules, de celui pour qui les photographes fondent et qui pensent comme il faut. C'est un échange de bons procédés, car je sais que tu hais revêtir le costume de celui-qui-a, que tu cherches comment être un adolescent normal. J'ai remarqué ça en potion, le nouveau ne t'aide pas juste parce qu'il crois que tu as la science infuse. Saches que personnellement, je n'y crois pas...

Ne répond pas si tu estimes cette idée vraiment naïve, inconsciente, si tu crois que je me fous de toi, si tu n'y vois pas l'intérêt, si tu as fait ton deuil. Si malgré notre discussion, tu me hais toujours autant.

Drago Malfoy.

xXxXxXx

Drago, (autant bien commencer)

Je suis désolé de ne te répondre que maintenant. Pourtant, je ne vais pas me fondre en excuses, même si, je t'assure, je pourrais. Peut être qu'un jour, je te raconterais. Un jour qui, j'espère, arrivera. Parce qu'en fait, je ne trouve pas ton idée si mauvaise, ni diabolique, ni injuste. J'ose déjà croire que c'est une preuve de ce changement dont tu m'as parler.

Bien sûr, j'ai relu plusieurs fois cette lettre. Si c'est une sorte de contrat, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit en ma défaveur, et puis des choses ce sont passée et je réalise maintenant qu'en effet, je ne peux pas tout dire à mes amis. Et tu as raison, je ne sais pas encore quand les plaies de la Guerre vont s'évanouir, je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie. J'essaie de ne pas y penser.

Je ne sais pas ce que cette correspondance peut donner. On s'est tellement haï. Pourtant, là, je t'écris en pensant à ce gars plus si méchant, bon élève, à celui avec qui j'ai parler il y a trois semaines. Je pense vraiment que l'on devrait faire un effort, et apprendre à se connaître aussi. Pas seulement pour qu'on aille mieux et qu'on ait a nouveau confiance en nous, mais aussi pour les autres. Je n'avait pas vraiment la tête à faire des efforts cette semaine, et je ne sais pas si c'est de ce simple fait, mais ex-Serpentard et ex-Griffondor ont fait mine de s'ignorer ( si l'on exclue Hermione et Pansy ( non, pas simplement Parkinson!)). Alors que Lavande sort avec un Serdaigle dont le nom m'échappe, que les autres se disent bonjour comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis, et que l'ambiance générale est plus détendue en classe, et ça depuis ta fête. Tu n'as pas trouvé?

Je veux bien te laisser me convaincre que tu as changer, mais je pense qu'il est, pour l'instant, trop tôt pour faire plus que correspondre discrètement et s'échanger quelques politesses. Ça paraît égoïste, mais je pense vraiment que ça peut être une bonne idée et je ne veux pas la gâcher. Il paraît qu'on n'est plus vraiment la même personne si l'on s'abandonne sur son parchemin. Je ne voudrais pas que ça tombe a l'eau, ni faire la une de la Gazette d'ailleurs.

Je ne sais plus de quoi noircir cette page. Je ne sais pas par où commencer; encore faudrait-il que j'ose te parler. Mais peut-être as tu changer d'avis? Prouve moi que tu as changé, que tu as mûris, répond moi vite.

Harry Potter

PS, Je t'avoue que je ne reçois de lettres qu'à Poudlard et au Square Grimmaud, où je ne vis pas. Et que vraiment, je n'ai la tête à rien depuis les vacances.

xXxXxXx

Harry, (puisque c'est ainsi !)

Gardons cela pour nous, oui. Le ministère me surveille toujours et pensera que je veux te manipuler, te faire du mal. Ce n'est pas le cas, je t'assure. Comme tu vois, je ne suis pas rancunier, et je t'ai répondu dès que j'ai eu le temps.

Pour sûr, j'ai mûris. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix, de toutes façons.

Ça me rassure que tu m'accordes cette confiance, et je ferais tout pour l'honorer. Pourtant on se connaît peu, et il se pourrait bien qu'on se haïsse vraiment, au fond. Mais le passé m'a montrer qu'il ne faut pas rester camper sur ses positions, qu'il faut s'ouvrir aux autres et essayer de les comprendre avant de les juger. Même les Moldus. Même mes parents. Même toi. Et puis, je dois t'avouer que j'ai toujours été dévoré par la volonté de Savoir (celle qui te ronge de l'interieur, que tu essais de cacher parfois, mais qui revient toujours, qui t'ouvre les yeux sur un nouveau monde chaque jour, tu vois?), alors l'idée que tu te confits à moi me séduit beaucoup (un peu trop même, presque à la limite du malsain). Je veux t'aider, pas comme un ami mais comme un confident distant. Et inversement, si j'ai bien bien compris?

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas très bien par où commencer non plus, peut être simplement en te demandant quelques « bases » de la culture moldue, de leur technologie, de leur politique, de leurs modes de vie... Parce que je vis dans un sublime appartement, en plein cœur de Londres, pas si loin du Chemin de Travers, il y a même un passage secret qui mène à Dumalley et Fils, la maison d'édition. Mais tout le reste donne sur le monde moldu. Et malgré mes sors de protections, j'ai peur de lancer des sortilèges à tout vas... Pourrais tu m'aider? S'il te plais, Harry.

Pansy m'a confirmé (que Hermione lui avait dit que … etc, tu sais comment sont les filles.) que tu avais du mal en potion, mais que ce nul de nouveau te vénère tant, qu'il ne vérifie pas tes potions, ne t'aide pas, et que, selon Hermione, tes ASPIC vont te passer sous le nez si ça continu. Si c'est vrai, je veux bien te proposer mon aide, en échange de ce service. Oui, je suis définitivement un malhonnête Serpentard.

Drago.

xXxXxXx

Le lendemain, il reçut la réponse du brun. Il ne pensait pas que cette correspondance pourrait réellement aboutir à quelque chose, mais il savait que si c'était le cas, c'était nécessairement avec Potter. Il ne l'expliquait pas vraiment, si ce n'est qu'il le connaissait et savait que c'était quelqu'un de sincère, de vrai, qui se fichait pas mal du paraître. Son opposé. Et si luiétait capable de le pardonner, peut être que le reste du monde sorcier le ferait, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas le contredire. Il avait besoin de cette reconnaissance pour se construire une vie. Et si les cicatrices de la guerre étaient encore profondes et douloureuses, il faisait tout pour ne pas y penser. Son éducation aristocratique lui permettait de cacher son désespoir jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Il ferait tout son possible pour entrer dans cette école de pharmacomagie de Sydney, pour aider à la fabrication d'antidotes et d'autres potions médicales. Il travaillait avec acharnement, et ne se laissait ses samedi soir pour voir ses amis (même si ceux ci estimaient nécessaire de venir lui tenir compagnie au moins un soir par semaine!) et un peu de temps pour répondre aux lettres d'Harry. Doucement, celle-ci devenait une drogue...

Les lettres s'étaient ainsi accumulées la confiance que l'un avait envers l'autre ne faisant que croître. Des parchemins les liaient, rien de plus, si ce n'est que la tension dans la classe avait décru puisqu'il se comportaient poliment l'un envers l'autre. Mais pas une parole lorsqu'ils se croisaient, seuls, dans les couloirs. Cet accord tacite ne faisait que renforcer ce lien, pouvant si vite disparaître.

Drago redevenait lui même quand il écrivait, il faisait fi de son éducation et laissait les mots le porter jusqu'à en avoir mal au poignet. Harry s'était montré plus réservé au début, et puis quand le blond avait oser aborder la raison à demie évoquée du retard de la première lettre, il avait commencé à vider son sac.

Il avait passer les vacances Halloween chez les Weasley, avec son filleul. Comme ça, il pouvait voir Ginny, travailler avec Hermione et jouer au Quidditch avec son meilleur ami et ses frères. Mais vite, tout avait été chambouler; il se posait des questions sur sa relation avec Ginny depuis un moment, mais il avait toujours pensé que c'était éphémère, s'attardant sur les instants heureux et oubliant que cette sensation de mensonge était là depuis trop longtemps pour n'être que passagère. Il ne supportait plus son éternel sourire, ses trop longs cheveux, le contact de sa peau, ses 'je t'aime'. Il se sentait honteux et méchant, alors il était rentré chez lui.

Et à la rentré, si peu de temps après, il avait revu la nourrice de Teddy. Ses cheveux blonds qui encadrait un visage fin, anguleux et féminin à la fois, ses yeux bleus, ses pommettes hautes et ses lèvres roses, ses seins et ses hanches si bien dessinées... et ça avait dérapé. Tout avait dérapé et Harry s'en foutait. Mais il ne pouvait le dire à personne, il avait tellement peur de blesser Ginny, qui ne s'était pas encore remise de la mort Fred.

Au fond de lui, il savait que ce ne serait plus jamais comme avant, l'espoir qui renaissait toujours semblait disparu, il voulait oublié et faire avec Ginny comme si de rien n'était, mais ça ne serai plus possible. Harry ne regrettait pas tant d'avoir poser ses mains sur une si belle femme, que d'avoir aimé ça, que d'avoir abandonné l'espoir de renouer avec sa petite amie.

Drago et Harry correspondaient depuis bientôt un mois maintenant. C'était irrégulier, par vagues, selon les flots de la réalité. C'était par nécessité. Drago s'en rendait doucement compte. Il en avait besoin, la magie de la plume lui permettait de décompresser. Ça avait été une bonne idée, finalement, et même si écrire c'est donner une partie de soit à l'autre, que ça ne se contrôle pas ça aidait Drago à faire son deuil, à se reconstruire. Drago n'écrivait pas à Harry Potter, mais à ce mec, un peu pommé qui lui répondait toujours, à ce jeune homme qui avait peur mais qui réussissait toujours à le rassurer. Il se sentait comme les autres dans cette relation secrète.

Ils oubliaient le monde hanté par la Guerre et disparaissaient ensemble dans leur monde, que l'autre ne comprenait pas toujours, mais respectait. A peine posait-il ses yeux sur le parchemin qu'il s'évadait, prenait un chemin de traverse et dans les limbes magique de l'encre, il cherchait à combattre le mal par les mots. C'était comme une cure, ça l'apaisait et pourtant, tout devait rester secret. Dans un sens, il savait qu'adresser plus qu'un sourire poli à Harry les projetterais irrémédiablement dans le monde réel. Mais le croiser tout les jours sans pouvoir s'assurer que sa plume ne s'élançait pas, menteuse, sur le papier blanc; que cette addiction n'était pas à sens unique, que les mots d'Harry n'étaient pas fabriqués, était affreusement frustrant.

Quand il avait parler de cours de potion, Harry avait refuser, admettant que s'il travaillait un peu chez lui et réveillait le professeur, il se débrouillerait mieux. Et car il avait peur que leur correspondance ne soit découverte aussi. Drago n'avait rien dit et se contentait désormais de gribouiller quelques conseils en Post-scriptum.

Si quelques mois avant on lui avait annoncé leur (quasi) amitié, il n'y aurait pas cru. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le rouge et or en peinture et parce que jamais il ne lui était passé par la tête qu'il aurait un jour besoin de se révéler à quelqu'un, à travers cette page blanche qui croquait tout ses secrets, pour expier le comportement qu'il avait eu pendant la Guerre. Aujourd'hui il se sentait si lâche, il voulait oublier ce dont il n'avait jamais eu les tripes de faire. Ce pourquoi il n'avait pas dormi pendant des mois, enfoui dans une peur sans nom, comme s'il était traqué. Il avait choisi de ne pas agir; il n'avait jamais été courageux, jamais il n'aurait pu renier ses parents ou tuer quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas pu choisir. Il avait fait du mieux qu'il avait pu, sans jamais prendre de trop grands risques. Il s'en était mordu les doigts, surtout quand la justice magique avait taper dessus. Il regrettait, peut-être aurait-il eu la chance de changer les choses?

Parfois, il relisait ses lettres, pour savoir si c'était les bons mots qu'il avait utilisé pour décrire la Guerre. Celle qui se passait dehors comme on la racontait au Manoir, banale, plaisante et fructueuse. Celle qu'il menait avec ses amis, face à leur éducation. Celle qu'il menait, seul, contre ses remords. Jamais il ne pouvais coucher correctement sur le papier ce qu'il voulait exprimer, ce n'était pas exact. Mais il s'efforçait, et avec le temps il avait vu ses doutes s'effacer, ses peurs se gommer. A chaque lettres il se sentait plus fort, prêt à aller de l'avant. Prêt à défendre sa mère face au Mangemagot, à devenir plus poli avec ses voisins moldus, à s'ouvrir à ses camarades de classe, à se battre tant qu'il faudrait pour redorer son nom, et pour retrouver son illustre arrogance. Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien. Peut être les moldus n'avaient-ils pas que des mauvaises idées.

Peut être que Pansy avait-elle réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux: il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le comprenne, et cette personne ne pouvait être, au delà de leurs discordance, qu'Harry Potter lui-même.

xXxXxXx

A très vite :)


	6. Dans le coeur de Drago II

TADAAAM! La suite! :)

xXxXx

On était début décembre, la neige commençait à peine à tomber. Une sortie à Prés-au-Lard était organisée le samedi suivant, en prévision de Noël. Noël et ses traditionnels cadeaux arrivait à grand pas. Tout Prés-au-Lard s'agitait depuis Thanksgiving, les magasins restaient ouverts plus tard et ne désemplissaient pas, chacune des rues étaient décorées et un immense sapin avait été placé en haut de la Grand-Rue.

Drago Malfoy observait ce drôle de manège et tentait de noté les différences avec le monde moldu. En effet, il passait, en tant qu'ancien préfet, ses samedi après-midi en compagnie des élèves plus jeunes au village sorcier, et, chaque soir, en marchant dans Londres ou depuis ses fenêtres de Charing Cross Road, il découvrait comment s'organisait Noël en dehors du cocon qu'avait été le Manoir.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui tourmentait Drago, se fourmillement le rassurait presque. Blaise et lui s'étaient chacun acheter un billet pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, voyage jusqu'aux steppes russes compris. Il offrirait à Théo et Daphné un tableau pour leur nouvel appartement. Il savait que Pansy rêvait d'une de ces robes noire dans la boutique en bas de chez lui, pour le bal. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs été placé au soir de la Saint Sylvestre, même pour les Huitièmes années, qui devraient faire face au copies des examens blancs d'Aspic dès le surlendemain.

Et c'était surtout cela qui l'inquiétait, il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il savait qu'il était l'une des têtes de la classe mais il avait peur de se vautrer, de s'empêtrer dans la honte de ne pas réussir, de ne jamais pouvoir relever la tête. Il avait peur pour Harry aussi, qui lui ne s'inquiétait pas du tout. Pourtant ses potions ne valaient rien, ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie ou d'Astronomie ne volaient pas haut, mais Harry s'en fichait. Drago ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, il s'estimait déjà en retard dans ses révisions en ce premier week-end de décembre. Ils étaient vraiment différents parfois, mais il ne pouvait rien faire face à la sincère amitié qu'ils se découvraient, face à la place que le brun se fessait dans ses habitudes et dans son cœur.

xXxXx

Leur correspondance se ralentit au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle année approchait. Drago était littéralement plongé dans ses révisions, oubliant sa manucure quand le stress l'envahissait, il s'en voulait de ne lire les lettres qu'en diagonale, de pas laisser autant de temps qu'il l'aurait souhaiter à cette douce passion. Harry s'excusait platement, mais Teddy était enrhumé et « pleurait tout le temps », il ne pouvait écrire tout ce qu'il ressentait avec le peu de temps calme qu'il avait mais au fils de ses courtes lettres, une trame se dessinait et Drago devinait ce qu'il se passait entre Ginny et lui.

Mais chaque lettres de Harry le déconcentrait dans ses révisions, surtout quand il parlait de son filleul, ce cousin dont il ne connaissait rien. C'était assez étrange, d'abord de s'imaginer le brun, parfois si maladroit, que Drago savait désenchanté, pouponnant; et aussi de savoir que la seul famille qui lui restait lui était inconnue et inaccessible.

Drago ne répondait pas toujours. Il se rongeait les ongles et oubliait la lettre pour la réalisation d'une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges ou pour répéter un sortilège.

À Noël, il reçu un colis de Harry. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, il n'avait rien préparé pour lui, laissant le garçon dans sa bulle d'encre. Le paquet contenait une charmante cravate d'un vert sombre et une longue lettre, de vœux, de remerciements, et une question : « _S'il te plais, pourrais-tu me sauver de la cérémonie des baisers de la nouvelle année ? _» Il avait peur que les furies blondes, brunes et rousses ne lui fondent dessus. Il avait foutrement peur car il savait que tout les élèves qui restaient au Château était convié à la soirée. Et ces élèves étaient trop nombreux pour la santé mentale du Héros. Drago se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas demander à sa petite amie, puis se souvint des dernière lettres d'Harry; il voulait sûrement trouver, en ce début d'année, le courage de vivre sans elle. Car malgré sa volonté d'aimer Ginny, la violence de ses sentiments changeant, Drago ne voyait pas leur relation s'améliorer. Il avait l'impression que Harry pourrait basculer d'un instant à l'autre dans les convenances, en s'engageant dans cette voie si simple, ou dans une liberté tant attendue mais si dangereuse. Il fallait qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Drago s'était empressé de trouver un cadeau à Harry. Dans sa malle, il lui restait une longue plume de Ara Rouge, souvenir d'un voyage au Mexique. Il l'emballât, avec un petit pot d'encre spéciale, et répondit vite mais avec tout son cœur. À lui aussi leur correspondance régulière manquait, il avait hâte à la fin des révisions, de retrouver du temps pour assouvir cette obsession pour ces précieuses lignes et pour son confident, hâte d'enfin quitter ces livres poussiéreux Ils avaient rendez-vous avant le début du décompte sur les marches de l'entrée de la cour intérieure.

XxXxXxX

C'était la Saint Sylvestre, la fin d'une année qui resterait gravée dans toute les mémoires. Le bal organisé par l'école étant grandiose, il y avait quelque chose de symbolique, comme s'il clôturait définitivement la Guerre, célébrant la victoire, la jeunesse, ouvrant grand la porte à l'avenir. Pourtant, sous le ciel étoilé de de décembre, au milieu de ces tenues colorées qui prenaient vie, des coupes de champagne et de succulent canapés, le Héros de l'année semblait mal-à-l'aise.

Harry avait fuit dés qu'il avait croisé le regard insistant de sa petite amie. Il l'avait évitée toutes les vacances, prétextant qu'il révisait, pour ne pas avoir à faire à ce qu'il appelait « son manque d'amour ». Après les vacances du mois d'Octobre, il avait réussi à se berner. Ça allait mieux, jusqu'au jour où il avait dû choisir le cadeau de Ginny. D'un coup, il se demandait si c'était honnête de lui offrir quelque chose alors qu'il pensait la quitter un jour, bientôt en fait... Parce qu'il n'arrivait plus a vivre avec ça, même si ça allait la blesser. Il sentait que l'heure du choix définitif approchait. Bien sûr, il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même a Drago. Il ne savait toujours pas comment faire, quand le faire, et parfois, il se disait que ça se serait tellement plus simple s'il pouvait tout construire avec elle, dans cette famille qu'il aimait déjà tant.

Alors il était parti se réfugier là où il devrait être à minuit.

La fête battait son plein, tous les élèves et professeurs restés au château pour fêtez la nouvelle année dansaient. Pansy, sublime dans sa longue robe noire, avait enfin inviter Blaise à danser, et Daphné et Théo (qui avaient eu l'autorisation de rejoindre leur amis) dansaient eux également. Drago en profita pour s'échapper. Il était minuit moins cinq et il devait rejoindre Harry devant le château.

Harry était assit sur un banc de pierre, caché des couples qui finissaient l'année en s'embrassant plus ou moins chastement, eux aussi voulaient un peu d'intimité. Quand il entendit la voix du Serpentard qu'il attendait, demander froidement, et assez fort pour que toute la cour l'entende, pourquoi tous n'étaient pas dans la grande salle alors que le décompte allait commencer. Alors le brun eu peur de l'avoir contraint à venir. Pourtant, quand ils furent tous partis, à la fois apeurés par le Prince des Serpents et excités par la nouvelle année, le blond s'assit sur les marches, face à lui, un sourire franc accroché au visage. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il savait que parfois il riait en lisant ses lettre, mais voir le visage de son correspondant s'éclairer ainsi était tellement différent. Pour la première fois, il le trouva beau. Il était considéré comme l'un des plus beau garçon, par ces filles qui s'amusaient à faire des listes, à l'échelle de l'école, et ce depuis quelques années. Harry lui n'avait jamais fait attention à cette beauté froide, à son port princier, même assit sur les marches de pierre, ni à son regard gris, ni à ses mains... Harry pris conscience qu'il observait Drago à la dérobé, caché dans l'ombre des colonnes de granite, quand le décompte commença.

Quand il vit plusieurs couples partir presque en courant vers la grande salle, Drago sourit. Les élèves le respectaient toujours, même s'il n'habitait plus ici, mais surtout parce qu'il allait, enfin, pouvoir parler avec Harry. Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps après tout, c'était comme se retrouver devant le papier cadeau d'un jouet que l'on a demander pour Noël, espérant tellement qu'il soit exactement comme celui du catalogue. Drago avait peur de ne pas retrouvé le Harry auquel il s'était attaché, mais il avait tellement hâte de le voir. Il s'assit sur les premières marches du perron, celles qui n'étaient pas enneigées, et sorti une bouteille de Champagne de sa cape. À cette heure-ci, même Rusard était dans la grande salle, alors il n'avait pas a s'inquiéter pour l'alcool. Quand le décompte commença, il leva les yeux au ciel. Potter resterait à jamais Potter, jamais à l'heure. Mais son regard se décrocha des étoiles quant il entendit des pas dans la neige. Harry était là, face à lui . Il devait l'attendre depuis un moment, ses lèvres étaient presque bleues.

11...Ils se sourirent et Harry s'assit prés de lui, sans un mot. 9...Drago commença à décacheter le Champagne alors qu'Harry plaçait quelques feux d'artifice de chez Weasley devant eux. 5...4...3...Ils finirent le décompte les yeux rivés sur le ciel, un grand sourire de gamin pendu à leurs joues 2...1... et les feux s'envolèrent, le bouchon vola dans la neige.

Ils osaient à peine se regarder, riant des messages de bonheur qui s'affichaient dans le ciel pour cette nouvelle année. De nombreux élèves et professeurs, avaient placé des feux d'artifices sur les toits du Château, et ceux-ci chantaient désormais au dessus de la grande salle. C'était quelque chose de rare, de se sentir heureux grâce à une si simple chose, pour des enfants comme eux.

Drago glissa ses yeux sur le visage de son ancien ennemi, n'y croyant pas: il était là, près de lui, comme un ami, et lui souhaita une merveilleuse année. Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Drago et son sourit s'élargit encore « **Toi aussi! **» . Et il lui piqua la bouteille. Aucun n'osait se jeter à l'eau, engager la conversation, surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup écris récemment. À peine Drago avait-il récupérer le champagne et commencé à en boire, que Harry fit une blague à propos de la tenue MacGonagal, et le blond, malgré toute la distinction dont il savait faire preuve, le recrachât en un éclat de rire. Alors, assis dans la nuit, ils critiquèrent les tenues, les comportements, les couples que Drago avaient fait fuir, Ginny aussi... À sa mention, Drago demanda à Harry ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il le lui expliquerait dans une lettre, il ne voulait perdre du temps avec ça se soir et les lettres étaient moins confuses. Alors, ils parlèrent des promesses que leur réservait cette nouvelle année.

Drago était bien là, il aurait même pu être assit dans la neige, ça n'aurait rien changé. Il se sentait libre, confiant, et même si les bulles du Champagne y était un peu pour quelque chose, il se sentait heureux. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment ce finisse. Harry le connaissait et il n'avait aucun masque à porter avec lui. Il n'y avait qu'eux. C'était un peu comme avec ses amis, sauf que leur relation avait quelque chose que le secret rendait magique. Et depuis que leurs relations s'étaient apaisées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Harry charmant.

Harry était beau quand il riait, et ils riaient beaucoup. Drago aurait voulu avoir un de ces engins moldus pour se souvenir toujours de cette scène. Une caméra ? Ils étaient dans un monde à part, une bulle fragile qui s'envolait loin des festivités du château.

Le blond comptait presque les secondes qu'il lui restait en la compagnie de son ami. La semaine prochaine, il serait trop absorbé dans ses examens pour lui écrire, et il ne savait pas si Harry aurait la force de se montrer comme son ami, laissant le scandale éclater sans y prêter attention... Il aurait voulu plus de temps. Mais la voix de Daphné résonna au loin, les ramenantt à la réalité. Elle cherchait son ami pour lui souhaiter une belle année.

Drago se releva doucement, faisant taire son rire et entendit Harry souffler, déçu de devoir retourner au Bal. Il tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se lever et le remercia pour la soirée, lui souhaitant une bonne chance pour les examens, son plus beau sourire accroché aux lèvres. Harry sourit et lui retourna la faveur. La voix de Daphné se rapprochait. Drago sourit une dernière fois au brun et retourna à l'intérieur.

Drago avait toujours trouvé Harry beau, surtout ses yeux, surtout son sourire, surtout son air un peu pommé. Comme il avait toujours aimé les garçons. Mais rien de tout ça ne lui avait empêché de haïr Harry, plus jeune. Et il devenait ami avec cet homme, c'était improbable et pourtant si agréable...

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand la main de Harry se serra sur son poignet, il n'ai eu le temps de tourner dans le couloir qui menait à la grande salle. Elle le tira en arrière. Au contact de cette paume, Drago ne cessa pas de se répéter qu'il ne serait jamais que _juste amis._ Mais quand la surprise fut passé et que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les lèvres de Harry, plus rien n'eut d'importance. Il releva doucement la tête et rencontra un regard d'un vert brûlant dans lequel il se perdit un instant.

Et Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de sentiments différents au même moment. Il ne savait plus quoi pensé, il n'y arrivait pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il ne voulait plus penser. Mais aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait assaillit, la bouche du brun se volatilisa. Le souffle de Harry revint contre son cou, « **Merveilleuse année à toi aussi, Drago**. » Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le brun disparaître sous sa légendaire cape d'invisibilité, l'air heureux.

Alors, le sourire au lèvres et le cœur en fête, il s'en alla retrouver ses amis.

xXxXx

Merci pour tout ces commentaires/ following/ fav'. Merci, vraiment :)


	7. Éclats de lettres, éclats de voix

_**7**_

_**Éclats de lettres, éclats de voix.**_

_Harry, _

_le 7 janvier,_

_Peut-être mes excuses serons-t-elles vaines, mais je crois que tu ne m'en voudras pas de m'expliquer. _

_ Ça ne peut être pire... _

_Depuis l'autre jour, j'ai vu chacune de tes lettres arriver mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les ouvrir. Je ne sais comment t'expliquer le pourquoi de ce qui doit te paraître une énième fuite de ma part..._

_Tu sais à quel point les résultats scolaires sont important dans ma famille ? Tu devine, en tout cas, que depuis que je dois me débrouiller seul (si ce n'ai avec le fardeau qu'est mon nom), ces résultats occupent tout mon esprit. _

_Alors cette semaine, je n'ai pas voulu ouvrir tes lettres. Même si, lorsque ton hibou arrivait, j'étais heureux, pour un instant, d'oublier mes obligations et d'avoir de tes nouvelles à la fois heureux mais tellement angoissé par mon manque de travail, par les futurs résultats, les questions qui pourraient tomber... Et, ces deux derniers jours, d'autres événements sont venus compliquer les choses._

_Je me suis forcé à ignorer tes lettres, pour quelques jours seulement. Mais elles se sont taries et ma concentration c'est envolée avec. Je m'en veux tellement... Aurais-je dû te dire ça de suite ? Te prévenir ? Sans te laisser tomber ainsi et me trouver à t'expliquer inexcusable? Aurais- je dû répondre à chacune de tes lettres ? _

_Nous aurons les résultats dans quelques semaines, et je suis – et resterais- là pour toi désormais. _

_Je t'assure que ce n'est qu'à cause des examens que je ne t'ai répondu. Pas à cause du contenu de tes lettres désormais lues. _

_Ni de notre première et seule rencontre._

_Avec toutes mes excuses, _

_ Drago._

xXxXx

_Malfoy, _

_ Ainsi, je prends la peine de te répondre... comme quoi, mon éducation chez Griffondor laisse sa trace. _

_Tu aurais, en effet, pu me répondre plus tôt, l'idée que j'avais de toi s'était redorée, mais j'aurais du me méfier, ma naïveté me jouera toujours des tours. _

_ ourquoi ne pas m'avoir dis que je ne t'étais plus d'aucune utilité, qu'enfin tu te sentais prés à affronter le monde, grâce à ton « travail acharné », auquel (tu t'en doutes) je ne crois pas une seconde. Est-ce parce que tu sens que tout redevient comme avant, à toi le pouvoir politique et la plus grosse fortune du pays ? A moi ta haine, ton ignorance ?_

_Tu t'es joué de moi et aujourd'hui, alors que je m'attachais à toi, que je commençais à croire que ce visage que j'ai connu n'avait jamais été qu'un masque, tu me pousse hors de ta vie. C'est tellement vexant. Tu oublies pourquoi tu es venu vers moi, tu oublies pourquoi moi, tu oublies même les promesses que tu t'étais faites._

_Tu aurais dû lire ces lettres. _

_ Ne me dis pas que c'est le cas, Malfoy, tu m'en aurais touché une ou deux lignes autrement. Maintenant que tu ouvres les enveloppes, tu sais que j'ai raison. Ce n'était pas des lettres venant d'un étranger, mais d'un ami. Ce sont des morceaux de mon âme, de ma vie, auxquels ton cœur froid ne fait pas attention. J'avais besoin de toi, de tes lettres et de ta présence, comme un con._

_ Tes mots m'ont étourdi. J'ai oublié notre passé, notre lourd et peu glorieux passé. J'ai oublié à quel point tu pouvais être vil, et combien « le prince des Serpentard » méritait son titre. _

_Si tout ce que je dis est vrai, ne prend pas la peine de répondre._

_ Ton indifférence m'a toujours rendu fou, alors ma raison me crie de me méfier de l'enfant qui me jouait ces mêmes tours autrefois. Pourtant, mon cœur me répète que tu as changé, que l'on pourrait être amis. Je suis blessé par ton comportement, « l'ami »._

_À mes poings, ta mâchoire manque Malfoy._

_ HP. _

xXxXx

Ça n'a jamais été agréable de perdre un ami. Ce n'a jamais été agréable de se faire humilier de la sorte, de voir les relations que l'on construit avec application s'écrouler. Ça n'a jamais été agréable de voir le futur que l'on aurait pu bâtir s'effondrer.

Ça ne lui avait jamais été agréable d'espérer.

Harry aurait voulu répondre calmement à Drago, ne pas réagir au quart de tour, sans réfléchir. Il aurait dû relire la lettre avant de hâter Maynard, ne pas laisser sa colère l'emporter et envoyer cet horrible courrier.

Depuis qu'en lui il n'y avait plus aucune part de l'âme de Voldemort, son irresponsabilité et cette tendance qu'il avait d'agir bêtement étaient grimpées en flèche. Bien sur, c'était le seul -petit- désagrément. Même si, dans ce cas, son manque de réflexion venait de le faire agir dans le sens inverse de sa volonté, et ça n'aurait pas de petites conséquences. Sa précipitation allait lui coûter cher, il le savait, il le sentait. Seulement, il s'en rendu compte bien trop tard, bien trop tard.

On était samedi après midi, Ted était malade et il avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Cela ne faisait même pas une demie-heure que le calme régnait dans la maison et deux heures qu'il avait écrit à Drago, qu'il ruminait, sa colère se transformant peu à peu en affreuse angoisse. Angoisse qui lui était apparue quand Maynard se fût reposé sur son perchoir, dans la verrière qu'il lui avait installé dans le vieux pigeonnier.

Il était encore avec Ginny et pourtant... Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il ne l'aimait plus, mais avait il si peur de la blesser, de briser son cœur fragile. Il n'était pas prêt à s'attacher à quelqu'un, à commencer quelque chose, il le savait. Mais la tradition des baisés de la nouvelle année l'avait rattrapé et son histoire avec Ginny s'était fini ainsi. Sur un baisé volé, un baisé arraché à un garçon. Il en avait eu envie, mais ce n'était rien de plus. Merlin ! Que lui était-il donc passé par la tête ? Comment avait-il eu l'idée de lui souhaiter la nouvelle année ainsi ? Ils étaient à peine amis ! Il... Il n'avait jamais pensé à embrasser un garçon ! Mais Drago et lui avaient une relation si particulière, quelque chose d'unique mais _ça_ n'était pas dans leurs plans, _ça_ n'était pas bon pour construire une amitié. C'était en trop. Il avait tout détruit.

Il n'y avait rien de plus logique, après tout, que Drago ne veuille plus lui parler après _ça_. Pourtant, Harry s'était emporté, considérant cette absence comme la fin de leur amitié et cette dernière lettre comme la pire des hypocrisies. Il avait eu une dure semaine... mais ça n'excusait rien.

Harry soupira. En passant la porte vitrée, il alluma une cigarette et marcha dans la neige, jusqu'à son hibou. Il n'attendait aucune réponse, Maynard n'aurait pas eu le temps... Mais ses pas le guidaient et ne voulaient pas abandonner l'espoir. Satané caractère -quasi- masochiste...

Son mégot s'évanouit dans la neige. Il y avait un parchemin. Il y avait la réponse de Drago à sa colère pathétique et non-fondée.

Quand Harry déroula le parchemin, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il voulait croire que ce n'était que la froidure de l'hiver, mais il sentait la pression dans sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la lettre...

_Potter,_

_Je te répondrait plus tard, je n'ai pas la tête à cela. Ouvre la Gazette, pour avoir une idée._

_Oh ! Et non, je n'ai pas lu chacune de tes lettres; mais doit-je réellement espérer y trouver les mots d'un ami ? Où n'a tu jamais cru en moi ? _

_Toi seul n'a jamais su comment me faire oublier ce masque. Toi seul n'a jamais su me mettre à terre alors que j'y rampait déjà._

_Ignore moi un instant, _

_ Celui qui aurait aimé devenir ton ami. _

Une larme entachait la signature.

xXxXx

Les lèvres de Drago tremblaient. Potter avait toujours su lui porter le coup de grâce, innocemment. Une larme s'échappa quand ses paupières, prises de fatigue, le lâchèrent.

Il rentrait de Sainte Mangouste. Il y avait été voir sa mère, tombée malade à Askaban. Les Médicomages parlaient d'une pneumonie, mais lequel d'entre eux s'occupait vraiment de sa criminelle de mère ? Elle guérirait doucement, dans le cocon de l'Hôpital; mais elle avait garantie à Drago qu'elle ferait tout pour y rester le plus longtemps possible. Elle ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Elle ne voulait plus du froid, de l'humidité. Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre les cris des autres femmes la nuit, ne plus sentir les mains lascives des gardiens sur elle quand ils les poussaient, croiser leurs regards remplit d'un désir malsain, entre haine et envie.

Drago lui manquait aussi. Elle savait que tant qu'elle serait à Sainte Mangouste, elle pourrait le voir plus librement. Narcissa prenait des nouvelles, le savait en sécurité, et intéressait à lui plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais elle ne disait pas tout à son fils, car elle voyait qu'il avait changé, que toute l'éducation qu'elle lui avait donnée avait été détournée. Il n'y avait jamais cru et l'adulte que son fils était devenu avait su se construire lui même : à son grand regret, elle n'avait su lui inculquer correctement les valeurs qui étaient les siennes. Elle sentait, parfois qu'il avait honte d'elle et de Lucius, des actes qu'ils avaient commis tout au long de leur vie et ceux pendant la Guerre.

Quand son fils lui avait demandé des nouvelles de son père, elle n'avait répondu que par un sourire crispé. Drago avait été acquitté, mais son mari et elle, avaient été jeté à Askaban. Très rapidement, Lucius avait sombré dans une douce folie, à laquelle les détraqueurs n'étaient pas étrangers. La prison était divisée et elle ne voyait que rarement son mari, mais savait que rien n'allait en s'arrangeant. Elle avait peur pour lui, et il n'y avait que son fils pour le sortir de là. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait besoin de son traître de fils.

À peine sa mère s'était-elle endormit qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Il aimait encore ses parents, et les voir souffrir ainsi... C'était comme sentir son cœur se déchirer, c'était perdre pied, c'était de la rage et un sentiment de désespoir intense qui se mélangeaient. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose se tramait, que sa mère n'était pas devenue douce et prévenante avec lui juste pour qu'il vienne la visiter le plus souvent possible. Et la menace de se transformer en jouet articulé pour que Narcissa arrive à ses fins l'effrayait.

Il avait commencé à se construire une vie, une éducation, à enterrer ses cauchemars et elle revenait, plus aimante que jamais, menaçant de détruire son monde.

xXxXx

Ça faisait presque une semaine. Une putain de semaine qu'il avait la bonne idée d'envoyer cette lettre. Une semaine qu'il n'avait pu parler à Drago, ni même l'approcher. Ce qu'il ressentait ce n'était pas juste de la honte ou des regrets, c'était comme si ses tripes étaient nouées, que chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus. Il perdait la tête, il ne pensait qu'à s'excuser, un affreux bad-trip auquel il aurait du s'attendre.

Drago le fuyait. Il arrivait après Harry, quittait le château tôt, s'arrangeait pour le semer dans le dédale de couloir du château et ne répondait à aucun de ses mots lancés à travers la classe ni à ses lettres. Bien sûr, Harry avait apprit pour sa mère, il s'en rendait presque responsable. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ?

On était vendredi, Harry c'était assit au fond de la salle de potion, prés de la porte, prêt à partir. Quand Drago sortit, pressé, de la salle, laissant derrière lui ses amis, Harry le suivit. A peine la porte était elle passée, que Drago se mit à courir.

Seuls leurs amis proches c'étaient rendus compte de la situation. Depuis le début de la semaine, ils avaient deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose, la tension présente entre les anciennes maisons s'était à nouveau insinuée dans la promotion. Mais ni Pansy et Blaise, ni Hermione et Ron n'avaient su comment aborder le sujet avec leur ami. Ils ne savaient que faire pour eux, pour qu'enfin le conflit, quel qu'il soit disparaisse. Les uns étaient en colère après celui qui amplifiait encore la douleur de leur ami, les autres perdus et inquiets.

Hermione s'était postée devant la sortie et avait posée une question à rallonge à Sluggorn, pour que personne ne sorte de la salle. Cela laisserait quelques instants à Harry et à Drago pour mettre les choses au clair. Il faudrait qu'elle parle avec Pansy, aussi.

XxxXx

Les couloirs du château ne lui avait jamais paru aussi longs. Ses pas résonnaient sur les dalles froides et blanches, et ceux de Harry derrière lui. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure, mais après tout, il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir la paix. Il était presque arrivé à la salle dédiée aux téléportations quand la main de Harry s'accrochât avec force à son bras. Drago serra les dents.

«** Lâche moi putain ! **»

« **Je suis désolé, laisse moi te parler ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film ! Drago, s'il te...** »

Le blond avait réussi à libérer son poignet, il n'avait besoin que de quelques secondes pour attraper son porte-au-loin. Il sentit son courage le quitter et ses mains commencer à trembler quand ses doigts se posèrent sur l'argent froid de la tasse. C'était sans compter sur les réflexes d'attrapeur de Potter, ni sur son obstination et sa force. Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux dans son salon de Charring Cross Road .

« **Casse toi, t'as rien à foutre ici ! **» C'était trop tard, il avait beau lutter, serrer les dents et penser à comment frapper l'homme face à lui, les larmes s'échappait. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait plus de force et au fond de lui, malgré la colère, il aurait tant aimer pouvoir lui pardonner. «** Vas-t'en Potter! C'est bien trop tard pour réfléchir !** »

Pourtant le brun persistait, tentant d'attraper son visage pour s'excuser, les yeux dans les yeux. Pour lui dire aussi que tout irait bien, le consoler et l'aider à construire un monde parfait. Bien entendu, rien de tout cela n'arriverait mais le pardon de Drago valait tout les combats utopistes du monde. Harry avait vaincu pendant la Guerre, il pourrait gagner celle ci. Il le devait s'il voulait revoir un jour l'écriture délicate du blond. Il ne le laisserait pas sans que Drago aille mieux... Quand, dans un moment de relâchement, les mains d'Harry vinrent encadrer le visage de Drago, il sentit les larmes couler sous ses doigts.

Le point du blond s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire.

« **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus Potter. Tu doit être heureux de me voir dans cet état, de savoir ma famille brisée, de connaître tant de moi sans jamais ne t'être dévoilé... car tu t'es foutu de moi ! Pas le contraire putain ! Et maintenant, tu veux quoi de plus ? Me sauver de mes idées noires ? T'as pas eu ta dose d'héroïsme? Je... Rien de ce que je n'ai pu te dire était calculé, fabriqué ou mesquin... Je voulais juste aller mieux, juste ça Harry. Et te connaître. Mais toi, tu...** »

La voix de Drago avait d'abord été froide, comme une dague dans le cœur de Harry; et puis tout s'était écroulé, ses yeux regardaient au sol et il se mit à trembler. Drago ne savait plus où se mettre, il aurait tant voulu qu'Harry parte, le laisse seul avec sa souffrance. Il aurait voulu aller voir sa mère endormie, pleurer en lui tenant la main, croire que ce n'était pas que la mort proche qui lui faisait regretter de ne jamais avoir aimé son fils. Il voulait croire que son père guérirait, croire que tout deviendrait plus simple, croire que Harry ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui avait écrit, croire qu'il serait heureux un jour... Il avait honte de se laisser aller ainsi, de ne pas pouvoir tenir tête à Potter. Il n'avait plus de force, plus d'énergie ne serait-ce que pour lever les yeux et soutenir le regard de ce garçon dont le baisé avait fait chavirer son cœur. Car malgré toute la rancune qu'il avait envers le jeune homme, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien que depuis qu'il avait posé ses mains sur son visage humide.

«** Drago... Excuse moi. Écoute, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal... J'ai plus voulu t'en faire depuis un moment, je t'assure. Je suis fier que ce soit vers moi que tu soit venu... et je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. On s'est foutu sur la gueule pendant des années on s'est foutu de notre gueule aussi. On n'était que des jouets pour eux, peu importait les traces que ça nous laisserait. On nous a infligé des choix, alors on a jamais cherché à comprendre l'autre, à se connaître... Et maintenant que je te connaîs, je te laisserais plus partir. Je veux pas que tu sois malheureux. J'ai joué au con. J'ai joué au Griffondor, intrépide et irréfléchi. Je me suis emporté la semaine dernière, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, j'aurais du savoir que pour toi, les examens comptent plus que tout, j'aurais du réfléchir à deux fois en voyant que tu ne répondais pas... J'aurais du être là pour toi, je veux l'être quand ça va pas. Comme dans les moments où ça va. Je veux être ton ami, pas juste une sorte de psychologue, ou un gars qui reste caché dans l'ombre de ses mots. Je m'en veux Drago, pardonne moi... S'il te plaît, pardonne moi.» **

Le regard du blond quittèrent enfin le sol. Il serra la taille de Harry, et posa son front sur son épaule. Il sentit les mains hésitantes de Harry glisser sur son dos, chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Drago sanglotait encore, mais il avait choisi de le croire, de ravaler sa fierté et laisser ce garçon entrer dans sa vie. Alors tout irai mieux? Il était bien là, bercé par ce garçon auquel il s'était attaché au travers de longues lettres, qui le connaissait déjà si bien, qui semblait honnête... Qui l'avait embrassé. Et si tout cela ne restait à jamais qu'une simple amitié, il apprendrait à s'en contenter, même si Harry lui plaisait, pour conserver le fragile édifice qu'était cette amitié houleuse. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il voulait Harry auprès de lui. Dans ses bras, emplissant ses poumons de son odeur, Drago su qu'il devait bien l'admettre, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

**« Harry,** le brun éloigna leur corps et Drago frissonnât, un peu à cause du froid, un peu à cause de la fatigue et un peu à cause des yeux trop verts qui l'examinait. **Je... j'voudrais dormir.»**

Il sentit la magie de Harry l'emporter, et quand il leva les yeux, ils étaient devant une jolie longère aux volets rouges, dans une cour verte d'où la neige avait disparu et on entendait la mer chanter au loin. Ce n'était pas le bel appartement londonien de Drago, ce n'était pas le Manoir, c'était un coin de paradis tellement différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Harry s'éloigna pour glisser la clef dans la serrure de la porte vitrée. Alors le froid saisi Drago, et le poids sur ses épaules revint : il avait promis à sa mère qu'il passerais à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, promis d'aller voir au ministère pour sa libération et la mise en hôpital psychiatrique de son père... « **Entre, Drago. Il me reste un peu de Sommeil Sans Rêves, ça va te faire du bien. Si tu avais des choses vraiment urgentes à faire, je demanderais à Hermione son Retourneur de Temps, ne t'inquiètes pas. **» Drago se laissa convaincre, il avait besoin de se reposé, et s'il pouvait rattraper le temps perdu... Ses yeux se posèrent sur un Harry qu'il devinait à la fois inquiet pour lui et rassuré d'avoir Drago à ses côtés. « **Je vais te chercher ça, entre ! »**

Il grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à l'intérieur, laissant ses yeux s'égarer dans l'immense et unique pièce du rez-de-chaussé. Les canapés de vieux cuir étaient disposés face à une cheminée moderne et à une télévision, au sol des jouets moldus et magiques traînaient, multicolores. La cuisine, à l'autre bout de la pièce, était faite de meubles en métal rouge qui tranchait avec les vieux murs de pierres. Au centre, devant l'escalier de bois clair, trônait une longue table où s'éparpillaient les affaires de Harry et de Teddy. Le pan Ouest de la battisse n'était fait que de verre et d'acier, donnant de l'autre coté du jardin, où le soleil plongerait bientôt. Cette maison était belle, chaleureuse,vivante.

Harry sortit enfin sa tête d'un des placards de la cuisine, potion à la main. « **La voilà, tiens. » **Il grimpèrent les escaliers, Drago qu à Harry qu'il devrait -au moins - passer à Sainte Mangouste avant la fin de l'après midi, et arrivèrent sur la mezzanine, Harry ouvrit la première porte du couloir qui menait aux chambres, dans l'aile Est de la ferme. « **Voilà la chambre d'amis. N'essaye pas de t'échapper, je te surveille. Repose toi, tu en as besoin. **»

Quelques minutes plus tard, allongé sur le lit à peine défait, Drago Malfoy s'endormait en pensant au magnifique sourire que Harry venait de lui avait adressé.


	8. Dans le coeur de Drago III

_Voici le huitième chapitre, un peu en retard. J'ai très peu le temps d'écrire en ce moment, mais j'espère en trouver pour les prochains chapitres; bonne lecture._

_**Chapitre 8.**_

_**Hungry Heart*, dans le coeur de Drago.**_

_**xXxXxXx**_

Quand Drago se réveilla, il ne trouva pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'il s'était couché, il se pelotonna dans les lourdes couvertures de laine. Matière qu'il n'avait pas chez lui... Et tout lui revint, en bloc, au simple touché de cette laine épaisse.

_Oh mais, non, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai! Ça ne devait pas l'être_... Et pourtant, il avait craqué devant Potter, et pas à moitié, et ce dernier avait eu pitié de lui, l'avait consolé et hébergé, en bon Gryffondor qu'il était. Drago lui avait pardonné ses insultes. Il faudrait faire en sorte que rien ne s'ébruite... il ne voulait pas passer pour un gamin traumatisé et atterré alors que tous commençaient à aller mieux. Il lui restait un minimum de fierté tout de même!

Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'à sa droite, le lit affaissa et il sentit la main de Harry sur son bras «** Drago... Drago, lève toi, nous allons avec Teddy et ta tante, tu sais Andromeda, voir ta mère **». Drago ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, paniqué. « **Merde ! Je lui avais promis de passé après mes cours ! **» Harry posa calmement ses mains sur ses épaules et sourie « **Et bien nous y allons, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on y aille tout les quatre**** ?** »

Drago était surpris. Il trouvait cela étrange, gentil pour sa génitrice, mais quand même farfelu de la part de Potter... Mais c'était Potter, alors ce n'était pas bien grave, c'était normal. **« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? **» « **Euh... Je... Enfin, je t'ai réveillé pour ne pas è avoir à dépasser les heures de visites, et comme tu avais l'air pressé... et bien deux petites heures. **» Avoua finalement le brun, sous le regard de plus en plus suspicieux de Drago. « **Il est dix neuf heures, ça nous laisse un peu de temps non ? J'ai pensé que ça ferrais du bien à ta mère de voir du monde... Surtout qu'elle n'a jamais vu Teddy, c'est tout de même son... petit-neveu !** » Drago se retint de lui dire qu'elle avait tout de même été sa mère, et que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle l'avait considéré comme tel, sauf maintenant qu'elle était malade, bien sûr.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre, Harry parlant au blond de son filleul comme de la chose la plus précieuse, et la plus fragile, au monde. Drago ne savait pas, _vraiment_ pas, que l'on pouvait parler de quelqu'un ainsi.

Il ne savait pas, avant que Harry lui ne lui confie, fier, qu'il aimait Teddy plus que tout au monde, que l'on ne devenait pas quelqu'un de faible parce qu'on l'on se laissait aller à avouer ses sentiments. Être là, à parler en vrai avec ce Griffondor, avec Harry, ça changeait tellement de ce dont on lui avait inculqué. Car si la guerre lui avait montré à quel point ses géniteurs avaient pu avoir tort pour des pans entiers de son éducation, et même si dans ses lettres il avait découvert la force si différente de la sienne et qu'il s'ouvrait lui même un peu au reste du monde... Harry était, pour Drago, de ces personnes qui nous changent. D'une parole à peine il faisait osciller les limites qu'il c'était posé, repoussant les barrières inconscientes de sa raison.

C'était comme un doux choc qui s'insinuait dans ses veines, qui se diffusait dans son corps, jusqu'à son cœur. Plus encore que par les mots, il ouvrait les yeux sur ce monde qu'il lui manquait de découvrir. Ils étaient si différents, et ça lui apprenait tellement de choses... C'était une sensation enivrante. Il était bien quand il était avec Harry, ça lui changeait.

Dans le salon Andromeda les attendaient, Ted dans ses bras. Quand Drago vit leurs visages, l'un ridé, usé par l'âge, la guerre, la mort et blessé par la maladie, et l'autre écarlate, rebondit, plein de vie et de promesses, alors Drago compris pourquoi son ami les aimaient tant.

Et puis il réalisa, ils étaient la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Les seuls à qui il pourrait accorder sa confiance et son amour sans se poser de question. Seulement faudrait-il apprendre à les connaître, entrer dans la famille. Il leur sourit timidement, parce que même s'il savait que sa mère le blâmerait de ne pas être venu plus tôt, il devinait qu'elle serait surprise de revoir sa sœur.

Quand sa tante le prit dans ses maigres bras, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait vraiment pas, il faillit se remettre à pleurer. Comment pouvait on rejeter sa propre sœur pour une macabre secte, pour être mariée à un assassin ?

Et puis, il entendit une petite voix, fluette et innocente.** « Ha'hy » **Drago et Andromeda relâchèrent leur étreinte, tandis que son _cousin_ grimpait dans les bras de son parrain, presque apeuré. **« C'est mon neveu, mon chéri... »** dit Androméda émue, se mettant à la hauteur de son petit fils. **« C'est le fils de ma sœur, mais je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, quand il avait ton âge, c'était il y a très longtemps » **et puis, se tournant vers Drago, encore un peu perturbé par tant de familiarité et d'amour** « Mais ce n'est plus un bébé maintenant, tu n'est même plus un enfant. Tu es un homme que je n'aurait jamais vu grandir... » « Je suis désolé, je... » « Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu n'a pas à assumer les paroles et les actes de tes parents, même si le ministère, je crois, ne l'a pas encore compris, Drago. Tu restera un enfant pour moi, tu sais. »**

Drago ne savait pas vraiment que répondre, alors il sourie encore une fois à sa tante puis se tourna vers Harry et Teddy. Alors que Drago tendait la main vers lui, pour lui caresser la joue, en office de bonjour, celui-ci enfoui sa petite tête dans le coup d'Harry. Face à la tête de Drago, indigné -après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment rencontrer d'enfants si jeune- les deux adultes se mirent à rire. Alors Drago, passa derrière son ami, pour entrevoir les yeux du garçon auquel il fit un grand sourire « Bonjour bonhomme ! » Harry regrettait presque de ne pas voir ce sourire, tant l'intonation qu'il donnait à la voix de Drago était chaleureuse et heureuse. Il sentit un poids partir de ses épaules, depuis quelque temps, il doutait de revoir Drago, et depuis la crise de toute a l'heure il ne pensait plus pouvoir un jour aider ce jeune homme auquel il s'était attaché. Ça se sentait que Drago n'avait pas l'habitude, qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, mais Teddy n'était pas un enfant timide et il l'entendit vite rigoler en voyant les grimaces de Drago, et Androméda ,face à lui, riait aussi. Harry aurait voulu voir ça : le légendaire prince des Serpentards se ridiculisant devant un enfant d'un an.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry déverrouillait d'un coup de baguette la cheminée, et ils partaient tout les quatre pour Sainte Mangouste.

**xXxXxXx**

Le brun n'aimait pas cet endroit, il resterait, pour lui, le symbole de l'horreur de l'après guerre, des mutilés et des morts. Il était souvent venu ici voir Seamus et Neville reprendre vie. Il y avait même résidé quelques jours, pour que les médecins s'assurent que tout allait bien, ils l'avaient gavé de potions et lui avait lancé des dizaines de sorts. Il n'aimait pas ces murs blancs, ces lumières blafardes, l'odeur aseptisée et la simple vue des repas. Ce n'était pas sa place, il ne voulait plus mettre les pieds ici mais il devait bien ça à Drago, il avait été trop loin. Teddy était sage dans ses bras, enregistrant tout ce qu'il ce passait autour de lui avec ces grands yeux bleus. Harry, lui, avait les yeux fixé dans le dos du blond, il avait vraiment été trop loin, mais ils avaient chacun des tords, il le savait, pourtant il lui pardonnait sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Ça faisait trop mal de perdre un ami, même si c'était la première fois qu'il pensait à Malfoy de cette manière. Enfin, Drago s'arrêta devant une porte, il regarda quelques secondes sa tante et puis son regard s'attarda sur Harry et Teddy. **« Restez là un instant, je vais la prévenir. » **

Face à la porte blanche, Harry vit ses épaules se relever, il avait besoin de courage pour revêtir son masque d'homme fort, de fils aimant, d'aristocrate impassible. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma presque aussitôt.

Teddy commençait à s'agiter dans ses bras, quand la porte s'ouvrit devant Harry. Androméda, que les habitudes et le regard glacé des Sang-purs habitaient à nouveau passa devant lui. Il n'était pas comme eux, il avait besoin de courage pour faire face à la femme de Lucius Malfoy, à celle qui avait occupé ce Manoir désormais hanté. Cependant la frêle femme étendue sur ce lit blanc ne paraissait plus ni dangereuse et ni détestable, c'était une vieille femme, usée par la soumission à un tyran, par la prison, le manque d'amour et la maladie. Sa peau était creusée par la faim, tachée par l'âge, mais son regard était toujours aussi méprisant. Malgré tout, elle était restée belle, son nez fin, ses pommettes hautes et son regard clair, elle avait la beauté des Black, _contrairement à Lestrange. _

Pendant un moment, personne ne parla, mais quand Drago présenta Ted, l'ultime enfant pourtant renié des Black, et une glace se brisa, et le regard de Narcissa devint doux et presque tendre. Andromeda pris son petit fils des bras d'Harry et s'assit sur le lit. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, il adressât un sourire poli à Drago «** Je vais vous laisser en famille... » « Je vais venir avec toi Potter. »** Il se tourna vers sa mère qui ne décollait pas son regard du petit garçon face à elle. **« Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire...**» Il n'eut le droit qu'a une seule réponse, accompagnée d'un sourire, de la part de cette tante qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

**xXxXx**

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans le centre de la capitale Britannique, au milieu des livres ensorcelés et de nombreux journaux, Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkison travaillaient dans le calme de la Bibliothèque Sorcière Nationale. Les Huitièmes années avaient fini plus tôt ce qui avait permis aux jeunes filles de se voir pour avancer sur le projet de « Mémoire » de Pansy, dans lequel la Griffondor s'était beaucoup impliqué, tentant de livrer la vérité de la Guerre à l'ensemble des sorciers. Ça ne faisait pas un an que le combat final avait eu lieu, et de nombreux résistants n'étaient pas encore totalement guéris, les procès des Mangemorts n'étaient pas clôt mais les souvenirs restaient vifs, cauchemars obsédants et visions psychotiques. Alors, rassemblant leurs forces, les jeunes femmes avaient décidé de ce battre ainsi, comme une cure pour elles et pour épauler ceux qui avaient besoin de comprendre les choses pour s'en débarrasser.

Mais aussi sérieuses soient-elles, la tension soudaine entre leur meilleurs amis étaient un sujet de conversation bien plus passionnant et indispensable. Elles chuchotaient depuis presque deux heures, sans voir le temps passer et n'avançaient pas.

**« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'ils semblaient s'être rapprochés. Je sais qu'ils se sont parlés, tu sais à la fête de classe, au Manoir Malfoy. Et là, je ne comprends plus rien. Drago est de plus en plus secret depuis la fin de la guerre, comme s'il faisait sans arrêt attention à ce qu'il disait. Je sais qu'il ne me dit pas tout, et ça m'énerve ! Je me sens inutile. Tu vois le genre : la meilleure amie incapable!**

**- C'est vrai qu'il a changé. Mais on a tous changé avec la Guerre. Et Drago veux se reconstruire un monde, alors je pense qu'il estime qu'il doit le faire seul, qu'il y a des choses dont il doit te protéger, ou que tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu sais comment sont les garçons parfois. Obstiné et se croyant capable de vaincre seul.**

**- Ouais... Mais on ne peut pas tout garder pour soit. Ce n'est pas possible, physiquement. Ou l'on devient fou, et il n'en est pas encore là ! Depuis que sa mère est hospitalisée, il est pire ! Je le sais mais il évite Po... Harry depuis ce week end, alors qu'avant les examens blancs ils étaient presque polis l'un envers l'autre.**

**- Les vielles habitudes devaient leur manquer. Tu sais comment on dit ? Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Ils ont du se battre dans un couloir, sans que personne n'en sache rien. **

**- Mais Harry t'en aurais sûrement parlé !**

**- Non, pas sure. Il n'est plus avec Ginny, et je vais te dire, je n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Il ne m'a rien dit, à Ron non plus, mais ça... Je pensait que ça allait mieux entre eux. Apparemment pas. Et puis, (on en avait déjà parlé non ?) je pense qu'il veut prendre ses distances vis à vis de moi et Ron... Nous laisser de l'intimité en s'éloignant... Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! » **

Parfois, l'une ou l'autre s'emportait, et les regards agacés se tournaient vers elles. Si leurs voix devenaient plus douces, ceux qui les avaient reconnues baissaient vite les yeux face à la « Princesse de la Guerre » comme la presse aimait appeler Hermione.

** « Tu te souviens de ce qu'on disait ? Qu'ils devraient s'écrire. Comme nous ont écrit au monde, pour que tout les deux comprennent ampleur des blessures, pour qu'ils s'expliquent et qu'ils se pardonnent.**

**- Oui, je ne sais pas s'ils l'ont...**

**- J'avais déposé un journal où il y avait un article à ce propos. Il ne m'en a pas parlé, mais depuis, ça allait mieux. Plus de regards noirs vers Po.. vers Harry (excuse-moi, Hermione !) et même des sourires de temps en temps, quand ils croyaient qu'on ne les voyaient pas. Hermione, **ajoutât Pansy avec un sourire**, on ne peut pas tout savoir... **

**- Si seulement... Mais attend Pansy ! Où était Drago pendant le Bal, je veux dire, à minuit ?**

**- Euh je, et bien, j'étais avec Blaise alors, je n'ai pas fait très attention mais il est...**

**- Revenu plus tard, seul ?**

**- Non, on est parti le chercher. Mais oui, il traînait dans les couloirs...**

**- Avec un grand sourire benêt accroché à la figure ?**

**- Oui. Alors ? Ils étaient...**

**- Ensemble ! **

**- Alors c'est ça, ils se parlent par lettres et ...**

**- Ils se sont brouiller ainsi, sans témoins, sans personne à qui en parler, parce que – fiers comme ils sont- personne ne doit savoir !» **

Ainsi, heureuses d'avoir trouvé la cause, les jeunes filles se penchèrent sur leur travail, laissant leurs amis en assumer les conséquences et espérant que la sortie fracassante et le week-end leur permettrait de se rabibocher.

**xXxXx**

Enfin seul, Drago s'était laissé aller à parler, les mots sortaient par flots d'entre ses lèvres. Si sa colère envers sa mère ne cessait de croître, la fatigue et la présence de Harry l'avait décuplée et en parler l'apaisait. Il ne pouvait pas le faire avec ses amis, ne voulant prendre aucun risque quant à sa réputation et celle de sa famille. Et puis, ça ne se faisait pas. C'était comme ça entre eux, depuis toujours, ils communiquaient à demi mot, sans jamais se dévoiler entièrement. Mais il en avait besoin, et sa relation avec Harry était si différente, si libre et ouverte, que ça lui semblât naturel...

**« Je ne sais pas commet elle peut encore m'appeler « Fils » ! Elle se fiche de ce que je fait, de ce que je dis, de mon bonheur ! Tout ce qui compte pour elle, c'est que je m'occupe d'elle, que je lui rende service et que je lui fasse des petits enfants ! Qu'elle aille se faire voir ! **

**- Drago, Drago, calme toi... C'est ta mère !**

**- Mais comment veux tu, tu vois bien comment elle se fout de moi ! C'est censé être ma mère, ma putain de Maman, j'ai besoin d'elle et... Ow Harry je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas...**

**- En effet tu n'es pas obligé de parler si fort dans l'entrée de l'hôpital. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à faire la part des choses. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, la manière dont ta mère te traite n'est pas plus enviable que ma situation. J'imagine qu'avec ton père ce n'est pas mieux.**

**- Excuse moi tout de même je...**

**- C'est bien la première fois que tu t'excuse après avoir parlé de mes parents !**

**- En effet ! Et bien pardonne moi toutes les autres fois aussi ! »**

Drago lui donna un coup d'épaule, accompagné d'un sourire coupable, et puis il replongea ses lèvres dans son café. Harry sourit, Drago n'avait pas eu une enfance toute rose lui non plus, et les efforts qu'il faisait pour changer portaient leurs fruits, même si sa colère ne se calmait pas. Ils étaient debout, devant la machine à café, réchauffant leur mains alors que les flacons qui voletaient dehors. Si Drago avait été froid et distant, aujourd'hui il ne voulait plus se laisser dicté les codes de sa vie et la colère qu'il avait en pensant à tout ce dont ses propres parents l'avait privé le brûlait, il ne se reconnaissait plus dans ces flocons froids, fascinants et inaccessibles. Il savait qu'il n'avait été qu'un gamin manipulé et éduqué dans les bonnes vieilles valeurs de la pureté du sang. Il fini son gobelet et se yeux se perdirent au loin, derrière les fenêtres de Sainte Mangouste.

**« Mon père est un connard. Pire que ça. C'est un criminel. Je ne peux pas l'aimer, il le sait. Il le savait avant même que je vois le jour, alors il ne m'a jamais demandé de l'aimé. Il ne m'a jamais montré d'affection, ni fait miroiter des choses. Parce qu'il savait qu'un jour je retournerait ma veste. Ou que je deviendrait comme lui. Et dans aucun des cas, je n'avais besoin de ressentir de l'amour envers lui. Surtout dans la seconde solution, c'était mon destin après tout, ou j'aurai pu me retrouver forcé à le tuer. Il ne m'aimait pas en retour. C'est dur à comprendre, j'en conviens, mais je ne lui en veut plus. Si ce n'est pour les trop nombreuses claques et... Le reste. Ma mère, ce n'est pas pareil. Elle voulait que je l'aime, elle voulait m'aimer. Mais elle n'en a jamais été capable. Alors qu'elle a voué sa vie à un mégalo, à un mariage qui a toujours battu de l'aile et à une sœur complètement folle. J'ai aimé ma mère, et maintenant, je me rends compte que ça a toujours été à sens unique. Elle n'est pas capable d'aimer. »**

Harry lui pressa doucement l'épaule. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ce n'était pas comme dans les lettres, il n'était pas aussi sur de ses paroles, surtout face à un sujet si délicat.

**« On naît tous avec des parents différents, t'es pas tombé sur le meilleur lot, mais je trouve, vraiment, que tu t'en sors bien. Tu deviens un mec bien Drago. »**

Drago lui sourit un instant dans le reflet de la vitre froide, son prénom sonnait tellement1 différemment dans la bouche de Harry. Il préférait cette version à celle de ses parents. Ils remontèrent dans la chambre, apaisés. Encore une fois, Drago devint Malfoy et Harry se senti perdu face au regard dur qui lui faisait face, si différent de celui de quelques minutes plus tôt. **« Tu devrais en faire de même**_** Harry**_**. »** chuchotât-il.

**xXxXxXx**

Les flocons blancs brillaient, dans la nuit noire, devant les fenêtres du Northen Blow ils étaient rentrés de l'hôpital alors que le soleil d'hiver avait depuis longtemps disparu. Harry avait proposé à Drago et sa tante de resté manger, il était tard et ils avaient du temps à rattraper. Leur hôte s'inquiétait aussi pour Drago, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, une nouvelle fois.

Les bougies flottaient dans la pièce, donnant un air chaleureux qui contrastait avec l'extérieur. Teddy, dont les joues rondes et le sourire espiègle avaient charmé le Serpentard, était rapidement parti se coucher, au grand dam de son cousin et de sa grand-mère. Les voyant souhaiter une bonne nuit à son filleul, Harry s'était dit qu'il avait trouvé là une vraie famille, quelque chose de soudé et d'aimant, sur laquelle Teddy pourrait se reposer et qui serait source de découverte infini.

Autour du bon repas chaud, ils avaient parlé de Ted, de la santé de Narcissa et de celle de Andromeda, de Poudlard et des études. Surtout des études en fait. Et Androméda – la traître – s'était accordé à Hemione, Pansy et Drago sans le savoir. Elle voulait voir Harry réussir, et ce par tout les moyens à sa disposition. Aussi avait-elle proposé à son neveu de donner des cours à Harry. Pas seulement de l'aider, ça ne suffisait apparemment pas, mais qu'ils se voient pour refaire encore et encore les potions, et pour les autres matières auxquelles il n'essayait même pas de s'intéresser.

Sans même leur laisser le choix, Andromeda leur imposait de se voir pour que chacun puisse aider l'autre. S'ils étaient deux jeunes hommes qui avaient vécu dans leur vie plus de drames que bien d'autres hommes, ils restaient des orphelins un peu déboussolés. Alors, avec l'autorité que lui prodiguait son âge et son amour pour les deux jeunes gens, elle les guidât vers le chemin qui lui avait toujours semblé le bon.

**xXxXxXx**

_J'esoère que ça vous à plu, malgré l'orthographe plus que mauvais. Merci en tout cas._

_*Hungry Heart, chanson de Bruce Springsteen - du coup, pas besoin d'en venter les mérites tant ce nom évoque le trés bon rock - sur l'album The River (1980). _


End file.
